


Here And Now

by delicious-irony (deliciousirony), Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magical Realism, Neil Gaiman Inspired, Neverwhere AU, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicious-irony, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Castiel Novak’s life was a very normal one; and if you would have asked him, he would have said that he was proud of that fact. And then a door that wasn't there opened and a man who didn't exist fell out of it and into his life. Neverwhere AU.





	Here And Now

**Author's Note:**

> I could not possibly have done this without delicious-irony, who came through as a pinch hitter and did everything I could have asked for and more. Please accept my humble thanks. You rock!

**Here and Now**

Castiel Novak’s life was a very normal one; and if you would have asked him, he would have said that he was proud of that fact. With a father who had preferred the company of bottles to his children, a mother who had left when they were young, and an older brother who was busy constantly winning, then losing money in Vegas (thankfully his own), being normal was an achievement indeed.

And so, he was perfectly happy with his life. He had an entirely respectable job as a tax accountant, he had a wonderful fiancé, and he might even get promoted one of these days.

Yes, he was perfectly happy.

**Elsewhere**

Dean was running.

He didn’t know how long he had been running. He only knew when he had started to run; right after he had discovered his mother’s and his father’s bodies in their house, right after he had understood someone was after their family...

Thank God Sam was studying law Above. They couldn’t reach him there.

Then again, he had never shown much talent or interest in Opening Things, so maybe they would have left him alone regardless.

But that didn’t matter.

No, what mattered was that he had to escape, he had to find a way –

He could feel them behind him, slowly creeping up on him, Alastair and Ketch, the two who had murdered his parents, who wouldn’t mind killing him when it came to it – they would probably enjoy themselves, all things considered.

He continued to run.

**Here and Now**

“And don’t forget to tie your tie properly” Ishim fretted.

Castiel sighed; they both knew he wouldn’t. Tying his tie had never been a skill that came naturally to him, not even after all these years as a tax accountant. “I will.”

“Alright”. He hung up and Castiel slowly put his cell phone down. He had to hurry, or he was going to be late for work.

“Punctual to the minute” his colleague and friend Balthazar observed when he all but ran into his office. “In Castiel speak, that means you’re late. What gives? His Horribleness once more feeling entitled to take up all your time?”

“Balthazar” he pleaded, breathing heavily, “Ishim means well. We’re meeting his boss for dinner today, and –“

“Please. If he were to meet our boss, he wouldn’t be working half as hard as you are to leave a good impression.”

“Balthazar” he repeated, sitting down on his desk.

“Fine, fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you when he leaves you for a Playmate and takes your house and your bank account.”

Castiel looked at his desk and his collection of feathers in glass frames. He hadn’t really begun to collect them consciously; he’d simply found a beautiful raven feather one day on his way to work, and had decided to frame it. Slowly, his colleagues had started to look out for others to give to him; and now he had more than enough to fill his work space.

Of course Balthazar wasn’t done yet. “What does dear Ishim say about your collection, by the way? Seems to me it would be one of those things he wouldn’t like.”

Maybe it had been a mistake to invite Balthazar to Ishim’s birthday party, where he had boasted under the influence of several glasses of red wine that Castiel was “good husband material” and that he only had to “tame” him; but then, he didn’t have anything against Castiel’s feathers. On the contrary, Ishim seemed to think that all successful men had to have an eccentric hobby, and the feathers were just on the right side of the spectrum to be a loveable one. At least that was the conclusion Castiel had come to, since they barely talked about them – or himself – anymore. Usually they discussed Ishim and his prospects.

“Trust me Cassie, there’s more out there than just Ishim, you just have to find them” Balthazar promised, but he didn’t pay him attention.

He had what he wanted.

**Elsewhere**

Dean couldn’t run anymore. Alastair and Ketch – probably to tire him out – had sent a lackey after him; he’d managed to open his ribcage and tear out his heart, but only just, and now he was even more exhausted than before.

He needed help.

He needed a miracle.

He stumbled and fell. Lying on the ground, feeling the cold spread through his clothes and into his bones, he realized he couldn’t go on.

He thought of what his father had taught him when he was a boy; thought of the power, the magic that had always run in his family; and in the darkness, he reached out.

His consciousness quickly ebbed away as he thought, frantically, desperately, _Somewhere – no,_ someone _. Someone_ safe _. Please._

And then everything turned dark.

**Here and Now**

“We are going to be late”.

“No we won’t, Ishim.”

“If only you hadn’t stayed at work so late!”

His supervisor had demanded he finish the quarterly report, or he wouldn’t have, but Castiel knew it would be to no avail if he tried to explain it.

Suddenly, even as Ishim continued his monologue how Castiel’s unpunctuality had robbed him of all chances for a fast promotion, a door opened in front of them and someone fell out. Ishim strolled past him without looking at the figure on the ground.

Castiel stopped and stared. There was no door in the wall where the person could have come from, so why had he –

“Castiel, what are you doing?”

“There” he said, pointing at the man and slowly walking closer, noticing that he was dressed in what looked like rags.

“What?” Ishim looked down, then back up at Castiel, then down again. He suddenly had the strange feeling that Ishim had trouble seeing him, that he couldn’t quite focus on the prone body in front of him. “I see. Call the police or an ambulance, we don’t have the time –“

“Ishim” he said, he’s bleeding.”

And he was; there was a tear (as far as Castiel could tell, maybe that had been there before) in the garment on his shoulder; blood was running down his arm.

“Good, then I’m calling 911 and we can still reach the restaurant –“

“No” the man rasped, reaching and grasping Cas’ arm. “No police.”

“But they will –“

“No police” he repeated firmly and something in Cas shifted, made room, _changed_.

He swallowed, then stood up. “I need to get him to my place.”

Ishim blinked. “Castiel, you can’t be serious. If we don’t make it in time –“

“He’s hurt, and I have to get him home.”

Cas reached down and picked the man up. He was surprisingly light for his size.

Ishim was staring at him, eyes and mouth wide open. “Castiel, if you do this... it’s over between us. Finished.”

“Then I guess that’s that” he said simply, turned around and started to walk back home.

A part of him was wondering what he was doing, was demanding that he return to his fiancé; was in fact reminding him that what he was doing was at best slightly eccentric and at worst incredibly insane; but he didn’t listen to any of it, instead concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other and not letting the man fall.

* * *

 

Ishim looked after his former fiancé. He couldn’t believe it.

After all the work they had done, after everything was finally going to pay off...

He shook his head and slowly resumed his way to the restaurant. While he was doing so, he wondered if it would be acceptable to tell his boss that Castiel was dead.

* * *

 

“Not long no” Castiel assured the man, even though he had no idea whether he was still conscious or not. “We’re almost there.”

The apartment building he lived in wasn’t particularly nice, but it was cheap and, after he’d carefully furnished it, comfortable.

When they reached his door, Castiel realized with a sinking heart that in his haste to get to Ishim earlier that evening he had forgotten his keys inside –

The man reached out and opened the door. Had he left it open? It seemed incredible. Castiel never left his door unlocked.

But there were more unimportant things to do.

He gently put him down on his couch and went to his bathroom where he kept his medical supplies. When he had been young, he’d had some stupid hero fantasy about becoming a doctor, and he still made sure he had everything needed in an immediate emergency. He desperately hoped bandages would do; he had no idea what he would do if he needed stitches.

The man was sitting up by the time he came back. “Here” he said, I brought –“

“Thank you” he said calmly, looking at his wound. “I think if you help me it won’t take too long –“

They worked quickly and efficiently. Once they were done, Castiel let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding and asked, “Why shouldn’t I call the police or an ambulance?”

 “Because they couldn’t help me” he said simply, then laughed. “You’re funny. What baronetcy did I end up in anyway?”

“What?”

“What fiefdom do you belong to?”

“What are you talking about? This is just a normal city in America –“

The man’s eyes widened and he jumped up from the couch despite Castiel’s protests. He ran to the window. “I’m _Above_ ” he panted “I’m Above. But how – you saw me. How can I –“

“What do you mean, Above? We’re only on the third floor” Castiel argued.

The man reeled around. “You need to help me. I need to contact a friend –“

“What’s your name?” Castiel interrupted him, thinking that introducing themselves to one another would maybe help him make sense of all of this.

Then something unexpected happened.

He drew himself up to his full height – a little larger than Castiel – and looked at him, truly looked at him, like no one ever had before. It was almost as if he was staring into his soul.

With the most beautiful green eyes Castiel had ever seen. He swallowed.

“Dean Winchester of the Arches” he introduced himself. “And you are.”

“Cas-Castiel. Novak. Castiel Novak.”

“Alright, Cas-Castiel Novak Castiel Novak, like I said, I need to –“

Before Castiel could correct him, there was a knock at his door. Dean blanched and ran to the bathroom door. “If anyone asks, I’m not here” he hissed before closing it behind him.

Castiel, thinking it could be Ishim, opened to see two men he had never met before. They were both very pale, and there was something... repellent about them he couldn’t put his fingers on.

“Mr. Novak” one of them began smoothly, “We’re Alastair and Ketch.” He didn’t indicate who was who. “We are looking for our younger brother, who was sadly beset with a bit of brain-fever and had run away from home, breaking our poor mother’s heart.”

Brain-fever? Who used words like that anymore?

“We’re sorry if our syntax isn’t quite... fitting for the times. We’re not used to – ” the other one said, but his companion hushed him.  

“What we mean is, that we are very worried about Dean”.  He showed him a picture. It bore a striking resemblance to the man currently hiding in his bathroom, only he looked clean and even more beautiful than before.

“Sorry” he forced out, “I have never seen him before. Maybe go to the police –“

The one who had been hushed shoved him aside and walked into his apartment, heading straight for the bathroom.

“Wait! You can’t just walk into my home –“

He wrenched the door open.

Castiel could only stare.

There was no one in the bathroom.

But how? There was no place to hide...

“He’s not here” he said slowly.

“Come on” Alastair-or-Ketch said, clearly impatient. “We need to go. Sorry for the intrusion, Mr. Novak.”

With that they left.

Castiel was left staring at the door of the bathroom when it opened and Dean came out.

“Whe – Where were you?” he stammered.

“In there, of course” Dean answered matter-of-factly even though Cas knew it was impossible.

“Who were these people?”

“Alastair and Ketch. Best to leave them alone. Now, the friend I have to meet... do you have any bread?”

“Bread?”

“Yes, bread. The thing you make breadcrumbs out of.”

And, even though he had more questions than he could ever hope to receiver answers to, he got Dean some old bread he had lying around in his kitchen and watched as he spread crumbs along his window sill.

“What –“

He was interrupted by a pigeon coming seemingly out of nowhere. Dean gently reached out and it hopped on his hand.

                                

“You can’t just take a pigeon into my apartment, the germs –“

“Relax, Cas-Castiel Novak Castiel Novak, I am just –“

“It’s Castiel Novak, and nothing else.”

“Then why did you say something different before?” Dean commented as he scribbled a few words on a small note. “Here, help me.”

And Castiel, dumbstruck, helped him tie the note to the pigeon’s leg. “This won’t work, this is not a –“

“Oh, don’t worry, Lord Featherwax knows exactly where to go, don’t you?”

_Lord Featherwax._

Dear God, the man was mad.

And yet Castiel felt more comfortable with him than with the two he had just shown out his door. Maybe he was going crazy; maybe the job had finally got to him; maybe Ishim had broken up with him and he’d snapped.

Felling guilty, he realised this was the first time he had thought of him apart from briefly wondering if it could be him at his door.

“So, Castiel” Dean began after he’d let the pigeon out of the window, “I know it is a lot to ask, especially considering everything you’ve already done for me, but I need you to –“

“I am going nowhere until I get some answers” Castiel said stubbornly.

Dean sighed. “I was concerned you would say that - Quite frankly, you already know too much. It could be...” he trailed off and didn’t continue.

“But I need to –“

“You need” Dean interrupted him, scribbling down a few lines on a piece of paper, “To do exactly what these instructions tell you to, and nothing else, do you understand me?”

“But –“

“No buts. This is important, and the sooner I am out of your hair, the better.”

“What are you writing down?”

“You’ll only need it if he – ah” Dean said and Castiel followed his gaze only to realize there was a rat in his apartment.

Without even batting an eyelid, he’d taken a book from the coffee table and thrown it towards the animal.

His brother had always said he could be a “cold son of a bitch” when he wanted to.

“No! What are you doing!” Dean scrambled after the rat, who’d hidden itself under the sofa and was squeaking indignantly.

“I’m very sorry. He didn’t know, Master Longtails, I promise.”

Dean was undeniably mad.

And yet...

There was definitely a small note in his hand, like the one he had tied on the leg of the pigeon. He read it and nodded smiling to himself. “Knew he’d come through when I asked.”

Before Castiel could demand an explanation, he said “Here” and passed him the paper.

Castiel read.

“Go to Sandman Boulevard, past the Stardust restaurant – that much is clear, but I’ve never heard of Ombre Street before.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll find it – or rather, it will find you.”

That didn’t sound very pleasant.

“Turn around three time widdershins?”

“It means anti-clockwise.”

“I know what it means” he said impatiently; he’d always been interested in older literature.

“Good, then.”

“But –“

“Please, Castiel. Just do this, and it will all be over soon.”

Maybe that explained why Cas was later walking down Sandman Boulevard, trying to figure out why he was doing this. After all, Dean’s demands were mad, he spoke top birds and mice, he gave them messages...

“No Ombre Street after all” he muttered once he had passed the restaurant, “So I can go home and tell him –“

And suddenly he saw the sign. Ombre Street.

It was lit by an old-fashioned gas lamp of the kind he had seen in movies about European history.

He walked into the street and turned around three times widdershins – even though he felt like a fool as he did so. Then he looked around.

“No one” he breathed, almost relieved. “So much for –“

“I believe this belongs to me” someone said smoothly as they took the paper out of his hands. He turned his head to find a middle-aged bearded man in a suit who’d clearly not been standing there before.

He took a step back. “I – I am here for Dean.”

“I gathered as much. Did he say what he was ready to pay for my services?”

“Services? He said he was contacting a friend...”

A strange expression passed over the man’s face before he snarled, “And you expect me to just –“

He took another step back. In the darkness, the man’s eyes suddenly looked red. “I – I think” Castiel said, suddenly remembering what Dean had told him right before he left.

_If anything goes wrong, say I owe him a favour. A big one._

“Yes?”

“He said he owed you a big favour.”

He grinned, his eyes back to normal. “A favour? From Lord Winchester of the Arches? That’s worth far more than anything he could ask for. Come on.”

_Lord Winchester?_

“Where are we going?” Castiel asked when, instead of going back the way he had come, the man walked deeper into the shadows.

“We are going to take a short cut” he said.

“But –“

“Didn’t tell you not to ask questions? You are already too involved. It could happen anytime now –“

“What could?”

“Don’t ask questions! Is that really so difficult to understand?”

“But I don’t even know your name –“

“Crowley, and now shut up if you know what’s good for you.”

Castiel swallowed and stayed silent.

“That’s better. Now where – ah.” Crowley kneeled down next to a manhole cover and pulled a key out of his pocket, a small, normal-looking key.

“I don’t think those work on –“ Castiel began but he’d already opened the manhole.

“Are you coming or not? Quite frankly, time is of the essence, and –“

“Yes” he hastened to say, “Of course.” Although he had no idea why he was ready to trust this stranger simply because another stranger who happened to fall on the street out of nowhere in front of him had told him to.

“Atta boy.”

As Crowley said that, Castiel noticed something else. “Are you British?”

“Not particularly.”

“But your accent –“

“I speak how I want to sound, and now not another question, I already warned you.”

And so they walked in silence. Castiel had never been in the sewers under the town before.

“Stay close” Crowley ordered him, “If someone talks to you, don’t answer; and most important of all, when it’s time to climb the ladder, don’t look down, do you hear me?”

He was about to answer when he realized Crowley wouldn’t like it and nodded.

“Good boy. This way.”

And they walked slowly down the sewer. Castiel wondered why they were taking their time now when it was supposed to be of the essence but didn’t dare ask.

Crowley seemed constantly to be on the lookout, constantly glancing over his shoulder and to the side, and seemed relieved when they reached another ladder. “As I told you” he hissed, “Don’t look down.”

Castiel later would never be able to say what made him look down regardless. He had been climbing for minutes at this point and was beginning to feeling his muscles, hoping that they would soon reach wherever it was Crowley wanted them to go.

He would eventually decide that it must have been the sun on his back; with astounding clarity, he suddenly recalled that it had been night only a short time before, and he looked down.

It was a mistake.

He was higher than he had ever been without having mounted an airplane, and for a second, he couldn’t breathe.

“Oh, look who follows orders. It’s your call, kitten; either you come with me or you stay here until you fall off.”

Castiel grit his teeth and somehow managed to move, closing his eyes.

Eventually, they reached the ledge of what he now recognized as the highest skyscraper in town and he rolled over it, breathing heavily. “What – how – why –“

“It’s a shortcut” Crowley said simply.

“This is a shortcut?” Cas complained, still panting as he sat up.

“In a way, yes. Also, this is one of the few places in town where I know we won’t be overheard.”

The crazy thought that Crowley had dragged him up there to murder him flashed through Castiel’s mind and he started laughing hysterically.

He only stopped when Crowley hit him in the face, after which he started to complain.

“Shut up, you wouldn’t be doing that if I hadn’t dragged your hysterical ass back from the brink of a panic attack!” He drew a big blue egg out of his pocket. Castiel could only stare.

“What I am about to say is very important, so you better listen up” said Crowley. “Listen. This might very well get very dangerous –“

“Get dang –“

“Listen, I said! And here’s the deal. If there ever comes a time when Dean’s looking for me and I am nowhere to be found – and I mean it in a we-have-literally-turned-every-stone-and-can’t-find-me way, not an “oh he’s five minutes late” one then you need that egg. How – well, I have the feeling it will be explained to you.”

“How am I supposed to keep it safe?” Castiel asked. “It could break any –“

“Oh, this egg doesn’t just break per accident. Just put it in one of the pockets of this lovely trench coat, that should do it.”

He had the feeling he was being vaguely insulted, but still obeyed. A thought occurred to him. “Why me? Why not... Lord Winchester of the Arches? Or anyone else?”

Crowley looked at him. “Because there’s a reason you’re here. I have a feeling you might become important.” He didn’t elaborate and instead continued, “Alright, then. Back down on the other side.”

“Do we have to?”

“What do you think?”

This time the climb was easier because he was going down, but at the same time more difficult because it was suddenly night again. When they reached the ground, Castiel was ready to kneel down and kiss it.

“Alright” Crowley said, “Into the sewers.”

And they walked another small distance before he opened another manhole cover and they found themselves standing in front of Castiel’s apartment building. “But how –“ He was certain the manhole hadn’t been there before and when he looked back, it had vanished.

“Lead me to him” Crowley demanded, and this time, no one could have mistaken his expression. He was anxious and worried.

Castiel led him to his door and opened it. “Dean? I made it.”

He immediately jumped up and rushed towards them. “Crowley! I’m so glad. I thought that they might have gotten to you as well –“

Castiel felt a little underappreciated before Dean drew him into a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you”.

“It’s alright” he replied awkwardly, wrapping his arms around him. After a moment, Dean stepped back and they both looked at Crowley.

Who was doing something Castiel could only describe as an attempt to hide the fact that he felt as relieved and happy as Dean. “Why would anyone possibly target me? This is obviously a vendetta against your family and those who have sworn allegiance to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Of course. How could I be so stupid.”

Crowley cleared his throat and schooled his features. “I think the words “owing me something” and “big” were involved?”

Dean shook his head in disapproval. “Yes, they were, your Highness.”

“Always glad to be of service for the right price.”

Dean only shook his head again. “I’m fine now Castiel, as you can see. We’ll just leave.”

“But – how will I know if you’re alright?”

Dean smiled sadly. “It’s better if you don’t.”

Then, to his surprise, he leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. “And, Cas... I’m sorry.”

“What for?” he asked, only confused because he used a nickname he had never heard before, but Dean only have him a sad smile and walked towards the door. He moved to follow him, but Crowley grasped his shoulder.

“Careful there, Blue Eyes. Remember what I told you; You’re already too close. Do yourself a favour and forget all about this.”

Then they were gone, and Castiel was left to stare at his door and wonder if he had actually seen them walk out or if they had vanished before his eyes.

**The next day**

He woke up on the couch; after Dean and Crowley had left, he had simply sat there and stared into nothing, wondering whether or not the last twenty-four hours had really taken place or not.

When he opened his eyes and realized he would be late for work, he concluded that it all must have been a dream, or a hallucination, or something else, most likely brought on by Ishim leaving him, and rushed to get ready.

He decided to get a taxi but was unable to hail one. Then, when he raced towards the train, he was jostled and trampled on and ignored by each and everyone; granted, he was used to being ignored but not like _this_.

Catsiel finally ran up to his firm, thinking that so far nothing had made sense, and that he would like things to start making sense again soon.

But instead –

He found his desk gone. “But –“ he mumbled staring at the place it had been every day since he had started working here, until yesterday when he had left it. “But –“ he repeated when someone ran into him.

“Oh sorry.”

“Balthazar” he breathed, relieved that –

His friend seemed to have trouble focusing on him but grinned. “Yeah, that’s my name. Sorry, who are you again?”

A shudder ran down his spine when he realized Balthazar didn’t recognize him. Then again, he might just be playing a prank on him, and Castiel clung to that hope. “Balthazar, it’s me, Castiel. Where is my desk? Where are my feathers?”

“Ah yes, very nice. Now...” And Balthazar’s gaze slid away from Castiel. Then he turned and continued to do whatever he had been doing before he’d run into him.

It didn’t make any sense. Noting made any sense.

As usual when he was thinking hard about something, Castiel put his hands in the pockets of his trench coat, and that was when he found it.

Catsiel Novak, thirty years old, stood in the middle of what had used to be his place of work and looked at the blue egg that had been given to him by a strange man on the roof of the highest skyscraper in town.

And then he understood.

Crowley had told him that he should stay away, that he was already too close, had acted like they wouldn’t see each other again, and yet he had given him the egg and told him to store it in one of his pockets.

And Dean –

_Dean._

Dean had been wondering why Castiel had been able to see him, he understood that now. He had also been the first to warn him not to ask too many questions. And he had kissed his cheek and apologized, even though at the time he hadn’t understood what for. Now, however...

“You knew” he said into the office where still no one paid attention to him. “You both knew this would happen.”

Somehow, he had been turned invisible to the world around him.

What was he supposed to do now? He clutched his briefcase and took a deep breath. The best way to proceed would be to return home and think of a plan, he decided. He could hardly be screamed at later for missing work when no one could concentrate on him long enough to even greet him properly.

He walked the distance, ignoring the other people on the street as they were ignoring him.

When he arrived at his apartment, the door was open and he wasn’t even surprised. He’d met with enough strange occurrences in the last twenty-four hours that an open door that should have been closed seemed more of an inconvenience than a mystery to him.

Still, the young pair standing in the middle of his apartment and the smartly dressed woman talking to them were somewhat of a surprise.

“I assure you, I had no idea the previous tenant left his things here” she was saying, “I can of course have them removed immediately should you decide to take it.”

“The bathroom is rather small...” the woman replied.

“Excuse me” Castiel said, “But I happen to live here, even if you can’t see me, and I’ve never thought that the bathroom was too small...”

They looked around for a moment with wide, empty eyes, then returned to their talk as if nothing had happened.

And really, nothing had. For them.

After a lengthy discussion, they decided to take the apartment, and all three left.

Castiel let himself sink down on the couch. Then, suddenly, he began laughing hysterically. He didn’t know how long it took for him to stop.

Now he didn’t even have a place to stay anymore.

Soon enough, the realtor would call people to take his things away.

So Castiel got a duffle bag and filled it with a few essentials, as well as the one framed feather he’d kept in his apartment instead of his office.

It might do him good to remind himself of what he had been before an impossible man had fallen through a door that hadn’t been there.

He didn’t turn around as he left.

He didn’t have any immediate plans for the future, but he knew that he needed to find Dean again; it had all started with him, surely there was a way to make him visible again? Granted, he hadn’t been living a very extraordinary life, or an amusing one, but he had been comfortable, and he wanted it back.

He first went to a cash dispense; he wanted to see how much money he could get.

As it turned out, nothing. The dispenser rejected his card as an invalid item, and he was helplessly staring at it when a voice asked, “Got any change?”

He turned to find a homeless man looking at him and shrugged, passing him the card. “If you can get anything from this, there should be a few thousand dollars on my account.”

He looked at it, then threw it on the floor. “Right. That stuff is worthless. Thanks for nothing.”

Before Cas realized what was going on, he’d started to walk away. He quickly ran after him. “Wait! You can see me!”

He turned around. “Of course.”

“Others can’t” Castiel told him.

“Oh”. He frowned. “So you’re one of them?”

“I shouldn’t be – I wasn’t – look, I need to find... Lord Dean Winchester of the Arches. Or someone called Crowley. Can you help me?”

The man took a step back.

“Please” Castiel pleaded, “I will give you all the spare change I’ve got, I’ll do anything, please –“

He still seemed hesitant but agreed. “Mind, I am only taking you to the outskirts. I am not taking you to the Market”.”

“That’s fine” Catsiel declared even though he had no idea where the Market was, or even _what_ it was; as long as Dean was there, they could clear this whole thing up, and he could go home. Maybe even make amends with Ishim.

“Payment first.”

Castiel gave him the money. The man counted it greedily, then said, “Follow me.”

Just as it had been with Ombre Street, Castiel almost overlooked the small dark alley he led him to. “What –“

He opened a door in the wall Castiel hadn’t seen. “Get in. Try to reach the market. Good luck, dude.”

And then he was gone.

Castiel took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

* * *

 

Dean was sulking, that much was clear. Crowley rolled his eyes. “Come on, we did the right thing. We left him in his normal home in his normal life to do normal things, and anyone those rumours are just old stories –“

“And yet I’m worried. I spent hours up there. What if –“

“Then he’ll either find his way here, or he’ll perish. That said, he’ll probably die anyway if he gets here. Didn’t strike me as the type to fight.”

Dean looked away. He was still wearing the clothes – rather, the rags – he had worn the day he had found his parents murdered in their home and ran.

Crowley shoved down something that might have been guilt, or pity, or worst of all, sorrow.

He mourned for no one, as no one would one day mourn for him. Everyone knew him Below. He was Crowley, the deal maker. Crowley, the Great One, Crowley, the lone wolf.

He belonged to no fiefdom, and he had never sworn allegiance to anyone. He didn’t care for the little scrabbles the others got up to. He was alone, he only fought for himself, and so he wanted to keep it.

And yet Dean had called him for help. Dean had asked, begged for him to come get him because his parents were dead and his little brother was (thankfully) safe at the moment.

That in itself was not Crowley’s problem.

No, the problem was that, despite everything he was and everything he stood for, the moment he had got Dean’s note, he had run. He had run to get him, to keep him safe, to make sure nothing had happened to him in the world Above...

Yes, he had run and he hadn’t breathed until he had set eyes on the young Lord Winchester of the Arches, and he hated that he couldn’t even despise himself for his weakness.

He had known for a while that he might have regarded the Winchester family as somewhat dearer to him than he should have, and this had proven it beyond the shadow of a doubt.

Somehow, this young man had got under his thick skin, and Crowley had no idea how to get him out of his system again. It wasn’t lust, or anything romantic or something similarly silly; but they had a connection, and Dean meant something to him, and it had to stop quickly.

“I don’t know why you’re so keen on getting me a bodyguard” Dean mumbled, looking down at the floor. “I feel safe with you.”

And there it was, another strange surge of something that felt too much like pride for Crowley to be comfortable with it. “Because I can’t stick around you waiting for someone else to come kill you. I have better things to do.”

“Of course” Dean muttered, but when he looked up, there was no anger or disappointment in his gaze.

And by God, did Crowley wish to hate him for it.

Because that was the worst part of it all: Dean _knew_. Dean knew that they had a bond, and he understood it far better than Crowley; and yet he never alluded to it, never demanded anything impossible of him, never asked him to do something without offering at least a small recompensation. So it had been when he had been but a child, so it would always be.

And Crowley couldn’t hate him for it. How he had tried, God knew. How he had kept away from the family. But he had always come back.

He was starting to suspect he always would.

His mother probably despised him for it.  

“I will make sure you get the best available” he found himself saying, “Only the best.”

Dean frowned. “How? Cole has been gone for ages...”

“I will make it possible” he vowed, “You wait and see.”

“Alright” Dean said gently, reaching out and laying a hand on his arm. “Thank you, Crowley.”

“It’s nothing” he said quickly, brushing his touch away. “Nothing.”

“It means something to me.”

Oh yes, how Crowley wished he could have hated him.

And how he hated the fact that he really didn’t wish that at all.

* * *

 

Castiel made it exactly three steps into this new world he had never known about nor desired to see once he did before he was attacked and the things he had brought with him were torn from him.

“Hm” the man who was pinning him to the ground sniggered, “Look what our friend upstairs sent us, kids. Dinner.”

“I –“ Cas tried to say but the man sneered.

“We don’t like our dinner to speak, no we don’t” he sang, and for a moment, Castiel thought that was the end.

And then a miracle occurred, or something as close to one as could happen under the circumstances.

Next to him, a rat began to squeak. Even in the dim light, Castiel could see the man pale as he let him go. “I had no idea, Master Longtails.”

Master – the one who had been in his apartment? Castiel sat up. “Hello.”

The rat squeaked again, then ran up his left leg and into his lap. He might have been disgusted if he hadn’t lived through the past twenty-four hours. “Do you know where D- where Lord Winchester of the Arches happens to be? The man I talked to... upstairs said the Market, but I have no idea how to get there...”

The rat squeaked again, then jumped off his lap and in front of the man who not a minute before had wished to eat Castiel.

After a few moments, he bowed. “As you wish, Master Longtails.” He gave Cas a look that was undeniably hungry, but also filled with regret because he couldn’t do what he wanted. “One of us will accompany you to the market.”

“I see” He said somewhat lamely.

“I will!” a young girl called out. When she stepped up to Castiel, he saw that she was blonde and somewhat smaller than him. “I’m Claire. Just stay close.”

“Thank you” he said, gripping his duffle bag tightly. The sooner he got away from the madman who wanted to eat him, the better.

“You’re new around here, aren’t you” Claire began as they walked down a sewer.

“Is it that obvious?”

“For one you’re definitely not wearing the right clothes” she told him. Since she herself was wearing rags that looked like they had been cut out of regency garments, he wasn’t quite sure how to respond. “And then you should have known better than to come into the Lord Ratspeaker’s den.”

“So you can understand the rats?”

She nodded. “Master Longtails was  pretty enthusiastic when it came to you. It seems you made a good impression.”

Remembering their first meeting, Cas couldn’t understand how or why, but was grateful nonetheless. “We met yesterday.” It seemed so far away now. “I was helping someone from here. I mean, from underground –“

“Below” she corrected him gently.

“From Below, then. And this morning, no one could see me.”

“That’s because you’re one of us” she said. “There is an Above and a Below, and you can only belong to one.”

“But I don’t want to belong Below!”

She shrugged. “It’s not so bad, really. You just have to look over your shoulder constantly.”

“That doesn’t sound pleasant.”

“It’s better than what I had before. My parents were... well, I ran away from home when I was fourteen. I was homeless for a while, and then I got sick. When I woke up again, I was here – the rats had found me and saved me.”

“And that’s how you became one of those... Below?”

She nodded. “Like I said, it’s alright. And I like the rats.” She smiled.

And for a moment, she did indeed look as if she belonged here, as if she had never seen the world Above.

* * *

 

“We are going to miss the Market if we don’t hurry” Crowley remarked when Dean hesitated in front of his family’s house.

“I only just found them” he hissed, “Not that you would know what it feels like to love your family –“

It was a low blow, and he knew it; but he was too busy not remembering what had taken place only two days ago – two days and yet it seemed like an eternity – when he’d entered the house and – and –

_“Mom? Dad?” he called out. “Sam’s doing well, and prattling on about his studies. You don’t have to worry; Bobby’s keeping him safe. Also, the traders in leather have contacted me about a new proposal for –“_

_And that’s when he smelled it._

_You didn’t get far in Below if you didn’t know it._

_Blood. Blood everywhere._

_His heart beating painfully in his chest, he blindly made his way towards the gun range – Mom liked to practice shooting at this time of the day, and maybe, maybe –_

_But of course not. Hope, as someone Above had once said, proved to be nothing but mankind’s greatest evil once again._

_Mom was lying on the floor, her throat cut by a vicious blade, unseeing eyes staring up to the ceiling; the gun she’d been shooting at the target lying next to her, proving that it had been an ambush, cowardly and fast._

_He swallowed and turned away. He had to look for Dad._

_He found him in his study, as part of him had known he would._

_He must have put up a fight. Like Mom would have, if these bastards had allowed her._

_Dean tried not to look at his corpse as he studied the walls. They were not like ordinary walls; they had memories; and he would be able to –_

_He had to do it. He knew he had to._

_He reached out and touched the wall nearest to him._

_What he saw was even worse than what he had imagined. Finding someone’s body was one thing, watching them die another; and these were his parents._

_He had never imagined they could die. Considering they were living in Below, there had always been a chance they..._

_But instead, he watched Ketch slit his mother’s throat while Alastair butchered Dad. He knew who they were. Everyone in Below did. Murderers for hire, the worst kind of criminals because they enjoyed what they were doing._

_Not even Crowley would make deals with them, and that, as Dad had always said, proved_ something _, although Dean had never had anything against him._

_He staggered away from the wall, shuddering. His self-preservation instincts kicked in. Sam was safe; now Dean had to look after himself._

_He didn’t leave through the front door, he opened another, a secret one in the wall, that Dad had put there as a precaution years ago, when this had seemed impossible and Mom had laughed about it._

_Dean made his way to the sewers, into the darkness. It was the best place for him to hide._

_He thought so until he heard, far away, only the slightest noise, and knew._

_They were after him._

“Dean? Dean!” he shook his head and looked at Crowley. Then he collected himself and answered, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it.”

Crowley’s family life was... complicated to say the least. So complicated that most didn’t even know he was related to his own mother.

Crowley didn’t meet his eyes. “I know you didn’t” he said abruptly, “And we should really be going in now. Unless you want to stand around in the open for longer than you have to.”

Dean nodded and reached out. The door swung open. He hadn’t closed it that day.

Crowley knew their house, although he hadn’t been there often. Their father had preferred to meet with him at some undisclosed locations, until Dean had been old enough to accompany him and _make_ him disclose them. “Where did they die?”

His matter-of-fact approach did Dean good. “Mom at the shooting range, Dad in his study.”

“We’re more likely to find clues in the study.”

He agreed.

Dad’s body was gone – they still had a lot of supporters, they must have taken care of it – but the blood stains were still there, and he did his best not to look at them as he walked over to the chair his father had so often sat in while he considered Below’s business.

“Is there something you haven’t told me?” Crowley asked suddenly.

“What do you mean?”

“There has to be a motive. Don’t get me wrong, there are plenty of people who don’t like your family because you are Openers, but this has to have some kind of reason.”

“Dad always said I was too young to worry about things” he grumbled, and Crowley shook his head.

“I’ve never met someone as old as you.”

It was a cryptic remark, but Dean paid him no heed as he looked over the room. He’d basically grown up here, he should have been able to tell when something was –

He realized a file looked out of place and took it out of the cupboard. “I don’t think I’ve ever –“ he opened it and trailed off. “I – I can’t –“

“What is it?”

“Dad thought Below would be stronger if we could get over all our past fights and work together, you know that” Dean said, “But I would never have thought he could –“

Crowley took the file out of his hands. “He threatened Lucifer? The Duke of Hell? What was he thinking?”

“He could have been trying to use force” Dean said slowly. “Many would probably rally –“ He shook his head. “Forget what I said. It’s insane. Dad would never have done that.”

“Agreed” Crowley said, studying the manuscript.

“Then what are you saying?”

“I am saying something’s wrong below. Something is very, very wrong, and if we don’t pay attention, this world as we know it could be doomed.”

“Cheerful, are we?”

“Telling the truth.”

Dean sat down on his father’s chair and sighed, feeling much younger than he was. He wasn’t cut out for this; how was he supposed to handle a crisis such as this, when he was still... “I suppose you don’t have any knowledge of this I can buy, do you?” he asked without raising his head. “I cannot promise you another favour, I know that. But I’d be ready to promise you anything, as long as no one is endangered...”

He was offering his soul, and they were both aware of it. In their fiefdom, his parents had outlawed the practice; but they were gone, and if Crowley had heard something, anything – He trusted him, that was true, but he still had a lot of contacts with unsavoury people, and maybe there was something that could tell him – 

His sharp intake of breath made him look up.

Crowley looked – sick. Sick and surprised, and ashamed too; and it would be some time before Dean understood why. “No” he oppressed out, “I don’t know anything.”

“Alright. I had to try.”

“Of course you had, Lord Winchester.” He sounded distant, and Dean cursed himself. He shouldn’t have asked. “We should leave now, before the murderers return.”

He followed him outside.

* * *

 

Castiel had never been somewhere so utterly... strange. It felt especially weird to think that he had lived in the world... Above all his life and never known there was a Below, when everyone Below was aware of Above.

It didn’t make sense.

What was this place? Was it magical? People from Above couldn’t see those of Below, so it seemed that way; but to learn that magic existed –

He was just a tax accountant. Two days ago, he had had an apartment, a job, a fiancé, a life – and no it was all gone, and he was following a young girl through the darkness.

After they had passed the third shadow mumbling to itself, he asked, “How do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“Live here.” Considering what she had told him, she had had no choice either; and maybe she too was trying to –

“I know how this sounds, but it’s not nearly as bad as you think. It’s... more real than Above. It’s live and let live, and trying to survive. It’s life in its purest, strongest from.”

Again, Cas found himself wondering how long she’d been done here. Time certainly seemed to move differently from what he was used to. At this point, he wouldn’t have been surprised to learn that it went in a circle.

“But this – who wants to struggle every day?”

“What were you doing Above?”

“I was a tax accountant” he replied, and thinking of his office and Balthazar, it felt as if he hadn’t seen either in decades.

“And that wasn’t a struggle? To go there every day and do something that most would consider boring?”

“It’s not that boring” he defended his job. True, he had never truly felt fulfilled, but who did? Certainly not most of the people he knew. And it had paid the bills.

“Taxes? Whatever you say.”

For a while, they walked on in silence. Then, she said, “I want to thank you.”

“What for?”

“You helped Lord Winchester. The Winchesters are good people. We need those around here.”

“Anyone would have done the same.”

“You don’t really know the world Above, do you?” she asked bitterly, and Castiel reminded himself that she had lived on the streets. “Anyone else would not even have seen him, as you must have realized.”

“I... did notice.”

“And even then, you took him with you. You’re different. Maybe you’ve always belonged here, and you just don’t know it.”

The thought wasn’t pleasant. “I belong Above. It’s where I was born, and where I intend to live.”

She grinned. “Tell yourself that.”

“What –“

“My eyes are better than yours – they’re used to the darkness. You blush every time you speak of Dean.”

“I do not” he said indignantly.

Her laughter, surprisingly bright and happy, chased away the shadows for a moment.

* * *

 

The Market had just started when Dean and Crowley arrived. Most people, who would usually have been glad to greet Dean, didn’t meet his eyes; they already knew, then.

Crowley thought that maybe it wasn’t just shame that no one had been able to do anything to save the Winchester parents; they were probably also surprised to see Dean alive. After all, he could easily have been killed with the others.

This, however, meant that more attention was brought on Crowley himself. He grit his teeth when he saw another confused glance bestowed on him. He had to deal with this quickly, lest people thought he was on the Winchesters’ side. “Alright, the fastest way we can find you a bodyguard is through competition.”

“If you say so” Dean muttered and Crowley glanced at him. He was done in. Small wonder, really.

“Alright” he decided against his better knowledge – after all, taking care of Dean out in the open, where everyone could see it, was probably the worst idea he could have had – “it will be best if we first get something to eat and some rest.”

“I thought you didn’t need to rest” Dean mumbled, rubbing his eyes and swaying lightly from side to side.

Good God. Not even his family’s recuperative powers were helping him anymore.

“Come on.” Benny’s stall must be here somewhere.

Benny Lafitte had sworn allegiance to the Winchesters almost immediately after they had saved him several years ago, and he still showed it by having a black flag hanging on his stall, signalling his mourning. His face lit up when he saw Dean and he rushed out to hug him.

“Dean! I wasn’t sure... there were so many rumours... I was terrified...”

“Yeah, yeah” Crowley interrupted him, “Can you have the heart-warming scene after he’s slept for a bit? He can barely stand upright. I’ll go and get something to eat.”

Benny drew back to look at Dean, who at this point seemed semi-conscious at best. “Of course. I always take my bed with me on market days.”

“Good.”

He turned around then heard Benny ask, “Crowley, no offense, but what are you doing here? You’re not –“

“He offered me a favour” he said quickly, then moved on.

First, he needed to get some food for Dean, then he had to make it known they were looking for a body guard.

Dean. He meant _Dean_ was looking for a body guard. Obviously.

He went to the stall of a little old woman he knew well and purchased two vegetarian stews; he still, however, took the time to taste both of them. A life Below had taught him to taste most poisons, including some that weren’t known Above; and he wouldn’t allow anyone to kill Dean on his watch – while he still owed him a favour. There was a debt to be repaid.

“Crowley... turned into a waiter, have we now?”

He closed his eyes and schooled his features before turning to greet Abaddon, the blood-red pitchfork prominent on her lapel. He had not been surprised when she had pledged allegiance to Lucifer, the duke of Hell. “What a wonderful surprise... I would say, if you were someone I actually wanted to see.”

She smiled. “Don’t be like that: after all, we now know exactly where we stand, don’t we?”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Please” she hissed, “You might as well pin the Arches on your lapel already. You carry the stink of grief and worry with you. And you’re looking after the young Lord.”

“I am not affiliated with the House Winchester of the Arches” Crowley said quickly.

“Not officially, but don’t you think that I know loyalty when I see it? And you are loyal to him.”

“If you really knew me, you would be aware that the word _loyalty_ is not in my vocabulary.”

She laughed. “You are so easy to read. So you didn’t come running when Dean called?”

“That’s Lord Winchester of the Arches for you” he said testily. “And no, he owes me a big favour now. Because that’s what you get when you actually make deals instead of just threatening people.”

“Whatever. Your house is going down, Crowley.”

“Not my house, and I would rather bet on them than on the Duke of Hell. Goodbye, Abaddon.”

He quickly walked away, knowing that he hadn’t convinced her, and worse, that she was halfway right.

Benny was standing guard over Dean when he returned, and he breathed a sigh of relief. “Here. Give him that when he wakes up. I’ll start looking for a body guard.”

With that, he hastened away, lest Benny accuse him of loyalty to Dean again.

Within half an hour, everyone knew that Dean Winchester, now Lord of the Arches, needed a bodyguard.

* * *

 

“There” Claire pointed, “We only have to get over the bridge.”

Castiel thought that it was a bit more difficult than “only.” He couldn’t see to the other end of the bridge. There was only darkness.

“What –“

“It’s the Darkness” she said. “Hold my hand, don’t look to your side or backwards, and keep breathing. And no matter what happens, keep walking.”

He did as she said.

The worst wasn’t the darkness.

The worst were the voices, screaming, clawing at him, his ears were ringing, he couldn’t breathe, he had to –

And then it was over and Claire let his hand drop. “Good.”

He kneeled down to catch his breath. “Dear God.”

It was only then that he saw the market. Stalls and stalls and stalls; rags and riches and whatnot; everyone buying and selling, screaming, talking, mumbling. “Dear God” he said somewhat weakly.

“You don’t have to worry” Claire told him. “Market truce. Nothing can happen to you.”

“That’s good to know.”

She nodded. “If you are indeed looking for Crowley or the Lord Winchester of the Arches, they are bound to be here. You just have to find the right person to ask.” She bit her lip. “Would you mind terribly if I left you here? I have to buy a few things for the rats.”

“Of course not.” She had already done a lot for him.

She smiled. “Thank you. Please take this.” She gave him a marble. “It’s one of the few things I took with me.” Castiel understood that it must have been a toy she had acquired Above. “I hope you can bring it back.”

“Thank you” he said. She nodded and left.

Castiel took a deep breath. No one could harm him here.

He just had to find the right person to ask his questions.

And then he heard the shouting. He figured that, since both Dean and Crowley seemed to be prone to run into danger, that it was as good a place as any to start.

* * *

 

Dean woke up slowly. He didn’t remember much from the moment they had stepped foot into the market; he only recalled that, knowing the Truce was in place, he had relaxed and the exhaustion had stolen over him.

“Dean? I mean – Lord Winchester?”

He stirred. “Benny?”

He looked at the smith, who was grinning brightly. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

He sat up. “Where’s Crowley?”

“Went to look for a body guard after leaving you some grub.” Benny frowned. “Dean, I know your family always trusted him, but most of us think he’s bad news.”

“Pah, don’t believe everything you hear. Crowley’s loyal to us.”

“He’s never sworn his allegiance to your House.”

“He doesn’t have to. I have known him for years.”

Benny shook his head but apparently decided he could do nothing more, and Dean was thankful. The truth was that his only reason for trusting Crowley was his gut feeling; but it had never led him astray since he had been born, so he wouldn’t stop listening to it now.

“How’s the business?”

“Could go a little better, but really I can’t complain. Dean” Benny’s voice dropped and Dean’s heart sank. This was the part he had been afraid of. “I’m sorry about your parents. They were good people. I--- my people... we made sure they were given the burial they deserved.”

“Yeah” he mumbled. He tried not to think of their bodies.

Benny squeezed his shoulder. “Can’t have been easy, finding them like that.”

Dean shook his head. “It wasn’t. There was so much blood I...” he forced himself to calm down and cleared his throat. He was Lord Winchester of the Arches now; he couldn’t allow himself to break down.

“Dean...” Benny’s eyes softened.

“At least Sammy’s safe” Dean said, hoping he sounded stronger than he felt. Thank God Sam had got it into his head to study law in Above; even if they tried to go after him, they wouldn’t be able to find him. And by the time his studies finished, everything would have needed... one way or another.

A knock. Benny went to the door.

* * *

 

“There” Crowley said with an expression of outmost indifference (or at least he hoped so), shoving some more food into Benny’s hands. “He needs to regain his strength if he wants to appear like the legitimate heir of the title. Tell him to eat it up.”

“I’ll taste it just in –“

“You don’t have to. I already did. It’s not poisoned.”

Benny raised his eyes from the food to look at him. “Crowley” he said slowly, and although he was already turning around and knew better, he still faced him. “Dean trusts you. All I ask you is that you honour that trust.”

“Of course it’s not poisoned” he snapped. “I would never –“ he recovered himself before he could say something incriminating, but the damage might already have been done. At least Benny looked placated.

“Thank you. I know this isn’t part of your deal” he replied in a slightly mocking tone, and Crowley quickly left.

He couldn’t have more people think that his loyalty was engaged when he was only looking out for himself.

* * *

 

 Benny returned with more food, smiling slightly.

“Crowley didn’t want to come in?” Dean asked, swallowing the last morsel of the plate that he’d left for him before.

“Mumbled something about doing his duty and your deal” he shrugged. “I’d say you got him good, brother. I see it now.”

“I didn’t get anyone” he complained.

“Whatever you say. But I’m guessing I’ll see your sign on his lapel a few markets from now.”

Benny would never tell Dean what he had seen in Crowley’s eyes that day.

But for the first time since he could recall, the strange man had been afraid for something else than his own skin.

* * *

 

Crowley watched the first contestants himself. While it once again put him in the spotlight as an ally of the Winchester camp, he still considered it more important that Dean got enough rest.

The fighters weren’t too bad, really, but none of them were outstanding; still, Crowley was not without hope that he might soon find someone better when that normal human Dean had grown so fond of in just a few hours wandered into the ring and was immediately attacked.

Castiel wasn’t quite sure what had happened. He knew he had been walking towards the shouts, had made his way through the crowd and then... nothing until he opened his eyes again.

He was lying on the dirty ground, a d face he knew was looking down at him. “What are you doing here?” Crowley hissed.

“I was looking for you and Dean.”

“Why?”

“Why!?” he all but shouted as he sat up, wincing at the pounding in his head. “You came and you – took my life! No one knows me, I don’t exist! I am part of below now, that’s what the ratspeakers said –“

“You – that doesn’t mean – you can’t just...”

“What is going on?”

* * *

 

 _Dean_. Crowley looked up and was relieved. The young Lord looked as if he’d never had to run for his life. The sleep and the food had done him good.

The crowd started to whisper.

“Like his father...” “But his mother’s determination...” “A true worthy heir of the Winchester family.”

Good. _Excellent_. Dean was filling out the role he had been born to play, the one he had to if he wanted to save them, save this.

Crowley searched for Benny and found him watching him instead of Dean, a smirk on his lips.

 _I’ve been where you are_ , it said, _I_ _know exactly how this ends._

Crowley looked away. Not if he could help it. The Winchesters were their best bet at keeping Below the way it was, that was all. He didn’t care for them.

Maybe if he repeated the lie to himself enough times he would eventually believe it.

* * *

 

“Cas?” Dean asked, not as surprised as he would have liked to be. He had known from the second Cas had seen him that something he couldn’t quite understand was going on; something that had drawn him to him, and would probably make sure Cas stayed Below.

His heart whispered that he would have nothing against it, but he couldn’t dwell on such matters now.

“What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you!” Cas stood up and groaned. He looked horrible; dirty, tired, and above all, brimming with righteous anger. “I helped you, and suddenly my apartment is being rented to someone else, my job doesn’t exist anymore, and my fiancé has no idea who I am!”

Dean flinched. “It’s not my fault, it’s how things are –“

“You could have told me! You knew, didn’t you`? You both did.”

“Look, Feathers” Crowley tried –

“See? What happened to my feathers?” he asked plaintively.

“Feathers?”

“He had a thing for them. There was one in his flat” he said matter-of-factly.

Cas glared at him. “Yes, so why don’t you –“

“Why don’t you shut up and come with us, so we can deal with this?” Crowley said cheerfully and Dean was left to stare at him. Did he realize he was acting like his official Councillor? Already he had seen a few confused glances bestowed on his empty lapel.

* * *

 

Crowley dragged both Castiel and Dean to a secluded corner. “We need to watch the contestants.”

“What contestants?” Castiel asked.

“Crowley thinks I need a body guard, even though I already have him.”

“You do not have me, Lord Winchester.”

Crowley, Castiel decided, was acting weird. Almost as if he was trying desperately to entangle himself from Dean.

He could empathize.

“Fine.”

“So this is a... contest to see who will be your body guard?” Castiel asked.

Dean nodded. “I hope one day I won’t need one anymore, but for the time being... My parents were killed two days ago.”

He said it so matter-of-factly that Castiel didn’t know what to say. Then, when he realized Dean wasn’t asking for pity, he quickly continued, “And once you have the body guard, what are you going to do?”

“I am going to look for their killers.” The green of Dean’s eyes grew darker and his voice dropped. “This world doesn’t work like yours, Cas. Blood demands blood. They must be avenged, and I must find the reason why anyone would want to kill them.”

“Meanwhile, I’ll be on my merry way” Crowley said, looking disinterested although it was clear to Cas he was anything but.

“Of course” Dean answered lightly, and Cas wondered once more where his faith in Crowley stemmed from. “But until then, we have a contest to watch.”

And it was indeed a sight to behold. Cas had never seen so many... creatures of all shapes and sizes fighting each other, using their different sets of skills to make sure their opponent was brought to the floor as quickly as possible.

And yet no blood was shed.

“Is this about the Truce?” he asked eventually.

“Partly” Crowley was the one who answered; he’d moved so he stood as far away from Dean and Cs as possible and appeared uninterested in the proceedings, although he knew he was watching like a hawk. “Mostly it’s because this is just a contest, and not work, and they don’t want to get injured when it doesn’t matter.”

Castiel supposed this world had its own rules.

“They’re all rather good” Dean said, clearly undecided. Castiel wished he could help, only he had no experience when it came to such matters.

“Not good enough” Crowley said roughly. “You need the best.”

It was coldly enough said that Castiel glanced at Dean to see if he was in any way stricken by his indifference to his safety, but if anything, he seemed slightly bemused. “If you say so.”

“In order to survive” Crowley continued, and it was only then that Castiel truly understood what Dean had noticed from the very beginning – the enigmatic man was indeed worried about him.

“If you say so” Dean said, “But I did get away.”

“You got lucky. If Alastair and Ketch ever catch up –“

Cas remembered their empty eyes and shuddered. He was not keen on running into them again.

“It’s going to be alright, Crowley” Dean said, “Winchesters always deal. And we usually win.”

Castiel remembered that according to Dean, he had only recently found his parents murdered. Where did he get his strength? If he had just lost two family members, he wouldn’t be able to smile and tell others they would win.

Dean, Lord Winchester of the Arches, was fascinating. Captivating. Mysterious.

And Castiel felt something deep inside him that had never been stirred by anyone before, not even Ishim.

He tried to ignore it.

The contest went on. Innumerable ... creatures fought each other, and after a while, Cas was utterly unable to say who could possibly be in the lead until suddenly, it seemed that all of a sudden, only one contestant was standing.

He felt more than saw Crowley stiffen and was immediately concerned.

“It seems like I am your best bet, my Lord” the man boasted, moving towards them. His eyes appeared to be – yellow. Castiel wanted to shuffle back, but couldn’t since he was seated; another impulse – not to shield himself, but to get in front of Dean – took him by surprise; but before he could do anything, Dean had moved in front of him.  

“Yes” Dean said carefully. Castiel had no idea how he could tell, but obviously this wasn’t the outcome he had wanted, either. “Azazel, if I remember correctly?”

“Yes. I worked for your father in the past”. He grinned. Somehow, Castiel knew that their working relationship had not ended well.

Crowley cleared his throat. “If no other contestant should step forward –“

“I’m still here.”

Cas couldn’t see anything special about the man who stepped up to Azazel – he looked non-descript; like any man he could have passed on the streets Above; and that was enough to make him stick out here.  But the crowd fell silent.

“Cole” Crowley greeted him. “We didn’t know you were back in these parts.”

“I hunted down the Bull of Buenos Aires; I fought the Basilisk in the sewers of Vienna. It was time to return and continue hunting here.”

“If you say so” Crowley said smoothly. “Are you ready to challenge –“

“Now, wait a minute –“ Azazel complained, but Cole was already attacking him.

Castiel would never be able to describe exactly how the fight took place. All he knew was that one minute, it seemed like Azael might have a chance, and the next he was crawling away, Cole standing triumphant.

“We have a winner” Crowley announced, looking relieved.

“Told you” Dean murmured, “Everything will work out.” And while everyone was focused on Cole, Castiel looked at him; and he saw someone who looked much older and more tired than he should have been; and he understood that he considered it his duty to be optimistic and believe in the best, even when he had just lost his parents.

And he began to wonder if his own troubles really looked that bad when compared to Dean’s.  

“Lord Winchester of the Arches, it will be my honour to serve you”.

Dean stood up and nodded at Cole. “I congratulate you on your victory.”

One problem dealt with, at least, Castiel supposed.

Now unto the next ones.

* * *

 

“Alright then” Crowley announced once the crowed had dispersed, “It’s time I’m on my way.”

Dean’s face fell; he had hoped he would stick around, even though he knew better.

 _Some people need time_ , Dad had always said. _You have to give them that._ So he nodded. “I’ll see you around.”

Crowley’s expression softened and he reached out to him, then let his hand drop. “Take care of yourself, D- Lord Winchester.”

He nodded and Crowley disappeared without paying Castiel or Cole any attention.

It was his new body guard who first spoke. “We should leave him behind.”

 “What!?” Dean and Castiel exclaimed at the same time.

“I lost my life – I mean, my old life – you know – Above” Castiel stammered, “and you think –“

“Lord of the Arches, it is my understanding that you wish to find out who had your parents killed” he declared, “which means this will be dangerous, and this man can’t defend himself.”

Dean turned to Cas, looking worried. “He’s right, you know.”

“But...”

Dean was already moving. “Follow me.”

He did.

They arrived at a stall that had the Winchester Arches and a black flag on proud display, and Dean called out, “Benny!”

The big man that came out would probably have worried Castiel, if he hadn’t gotten used to meeting all kinds of people. “Yes, my –“

“Would you do me a favour?” he rushed out.

“Anything you ask.”

The way he was looking at Dean made Castiel uncomfortable for some reason.

“Castiel is new around here and it’s... well it’s my fault he landed at the Market to begin with. Can you keep him safe until I return?”

That Dean thought he would gave Castiel hope.

“Of course, bro- Lord of the Arches.”

“Brother will always be good enough, Benny” he assured him, then turned to Castiel. “You can trust Benny; he will make sure nothing happens to you. He pledged his allegiance to us long ago.”

In moments like this, Dean looked and sounded much older than Castiel had assumed he was at first. As if the body of a twenty-something year old actually hid an old lord. He nodded. “You promise you’ll come back?”

He surprised himself with how worried he sounded.

Dean nodded. “Yes. And Cas... as I said, I’m very sorry about all of this.” He kissed his cheek again like he had done in his apartment; a moment later, he and Cole were gone, and Castiel would never know how.

“Well” Benny drawled. “I didn’t realize. I have to say, you picked great timing, my friend.”

Castiel didn’t answer.

* * *

 

He was well aware that what he was doing was insane, but that couldn’t stop himself. He could almost hear his mother berating him for it.

To add insult to injury, if it ever came out what he had set out to do, he would no longer be able to tell people he wasn’t aligned to the Winchesters – or rather, he would end up with a flimsy excuse.

That being that he couldn’t tolerate people being murdered, since it would lead them back to the old, dark times.

He all but groaned. It sounded weak even to his own ears.

No one would ever find out, he decided. He was going to do this, and then he would do as Cole had done and leave for a couple of centuries, get away from it all.

Especially from the Winchesters. What did he care if they lived or died?

But for now, he had to concentrate.

Ketch and Alastair. They had crossed paths with him a few times over the years, often enough for Crowley to know that they were decidedly bad news.

It didn’t surprise him that they had been the one to kill Lord and Lady Winchester, but it meant he had to find the one who was behind it all.

Because if he knew one thing it was that these two never did anything – alright, that was a lie. They would readily murder and burn down anything just for fun, but when it came to specific targets, it was far more likely they were getting paid.

And even they would have known better than to attack the Winchesters without having a very good reason.

And Crowley was going to find the reason, and then...

He wasn’t quite sure what he’d do then. But he would figure it out. He always did.

* * *

 

Dean felt horrible for leaving Cas behind. He was responsible for getting them into this mess in the first place, and now he could only leave him with Benny for protection.

“Your friend will be fine, Lord Winchester. Lafitte is loyal to you.”

“He’s not... my friend” Dean said carefully. “It’s complicated. Somehow I... pulled him into our world. I didn’t mean to.”

“You seem to have that talent” Cole answered emotionlessly. “There has been a lot of talk about what Crowley is up to. I didn’t listen.”

Of course he had not, Dean thought. One of the reasons he preferred Crowley to Cole – he was well aware most of Below would have disagreed with him on that part – was that Crowley at least showed emotions, from time to time.

His parents, Dean well knew, had never really trusted either of them; but all he had left now were his instincts.

“I am not interested in gossip myself” he said lightly, but Cole didn’t answer.

Cold and boring as a fish, he decided, that was what he was.

But he was also far-travelled, other than Dean, who had never left the Below he knew, aside from short visits to Sammy in Above. “Have you ever heard of something like this? One of us pulling one of them Below even though they didn’t even know of its existence?”

“There were stories” Cole said, still in that same monotone voice, “About some of the Openers. In the old days, they could open so much more than doors – they could open hearts – and eyes.”

Dean knew all about those stories, of course. He had grown up with them, and now and then he had suspected that Sammy might be one of the Old Openers...

“It seems like you do have a talent to do both.”

Dean snorted. “Sammy was always a much more diligent student than me. Dad always said he had the knack for Opening, and Mom thought so too. I could see it in her eyes.”

“I hear different.”

“I thought you didn’t listen to rumours. And anyway, it’s not true. All those stories are just fairy tales.”

Cole raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “No offense, my lord, but fairy tales have a habit of coming true Below.”

Dean knew all too well that he was right.

* * *

 

“Thank you” Benny said after he and Castiel had finished packing up his stall. “You didn’t have to help.”

“It felt like the right thing to do. You are after all offering me food and shelter” Castiel said.

Benny chuckled. “If Dean asked me to, I’d look after the great Beast of Below.”

“There is a Beast?”

“Most people think it’s just a story.”

Cas looked around, feeling lost.

Benny laughed. “I guess this feels like one for you, doesn’t it.”

“I don’t belong here” he told him. “It was an accident. Dean never meant to... bring me to Below.”

“Of course he didn’t. Dean would never bring anyone in danger” Benny beamed “He actually helped me out when we first met. Also, if I may ask – what happened? Until I saw Dean today, I didn’t even know he’d made it out alive. You said you met Above?”

Castiel told him. Benny shook his head when he was done. “Never heard of such a thing.”

“I can’t explain. My – my ex-fiancé – it was as if he couldn’t see Dean. I seemed to be the only one...” Castiel trailed off.

“And I am glad for it. Dean needed help. Some other help besides Crowley, that is.” Benny fell silent, packing a few knickknacks into a worn duffle bag. Then suddenly he asked, “Do you trust him?”

“Crowley?” Castiel contemplated the question. On the one hand, he always had the feeling that the man thought more of himself than anyone else; on the other, he couldn’t shake the thought that he was devoted to Dean in his own way, even though he had no idea why –

And then, suddenly, he felt the egg in the pocket of his trench coat. Miraculously, it hadn’t broken until now. “I guess so.”

“Dean does. Not sure I’m happy about it.”

“What kind of man is he?” Castiel asked. “I mean... I don’t understand why he would help Dean in exchange for a favour. As a matter of fact” he sighed, “I don’t understand a lot of things.”

“If you’ve just been thrown in here it’s a small wonder” Benny replied. “Tell you what, I’ll take you home and explain as best as I can.”

Cas acquiesced.

* * *

 

Ketch and Alastair were busy cleaning their weapons. That was nothing new. Unless they happened to be killing or vandalizing things, they were usually cleaning their weapons.

Aside from their job – or rather the hobby they had turned into a job – they had very little in common. For one, they looked nothing alike.

For another, Alastair was a suave talker, while Ketch preferred to torture first and ask question later.

And thirdly, Alastair was in for the pain of others while Ketch loved destruction, plain and simple.

“I’m bored” Ketch remarked. “It’s annoying that we can’t kill him.”

“You know the boss doesn’t want us to” Alastair answered, sounding bored, as if they had had the discussion before; and indeed they had. “After he’s done everything he wants, then we can kill him.”

“We could still capture him and have a little fun” Ketch argued. “Then he’d probably do what he wanted faster, too”.

“It’s not what the boss wants” said Alastair, but Ketch had already gotten lost in one of his favourite fantasies. It never starred anyone in particular; he just enjoyed wreaking havoc. “Do you think he’ll let us play with him when he’s done?”

“I would be surprised if he leaves him alive, but if he does, you can do what you want” Alastair answered. “Almost sorry for it though. That one’s pretty.”

“Could we use his brother as leverage? He’s still from Below.”

“Yes, but protected by enough spells to ensure that not a single one of us could find him until he returns. Most likely, he doesn’t even know what happened to his family.”

“And if we make sure he knows?”

“Do you really think they left him unprotected? The one he’s got with him, Bobby Singer, he wouldn’t allow him to go back.”

Ketch hummed and Alastair sighed. His phone rang and he answered. “Hello? Yes, sir. Everything’s under control. No, he is unharmed – and will stay so. Yes, sir. No, sir. Yes, sir.” He hung up. “Once we’re done with this case, Ketch ... let’s just say I don’t think Below is going to be the same place it was before.”

* * *

 

Of course they would choose an abandoned hospital as their hangout, Crowley thought, disgusted- He’d always preferred clean and luxurious environments.

He had known from the first that an ambush wouldn’t work; they’d know he was there, whether he wanted them to or not, and so he stepped out into the open. “I want to talk.”

“Look who’s here” Alastair drawled. “Crowley. Lord Winchester’s Councillor, aren’t you?”

“I am not aligned to any house” he replied.

“Really?” Ketch asked from behind him, and he felt his knife poke into his back. “Looks like you have pledged allegiance to the Winchesters to me.”

He had expected something like that, but the torture rack still came as a nasty surprise.

* * *

 

“Why are we going to her?” Cole asked. His tone implied he didn’t care either way, and simply wanted the information because he thought it would be useful in order to do his job.

“Because she knows a lot of things, and she might just have heard who was after my parents.”

“She is not like her son, she doesn’t care about –“

“How do you know that?”

Cole was silent.

“I am Lord Winchester of the Arches” Dean said, decidedly, “And I have chosen our path. You’ve been hired to protect me. Don’t question it.”

* * *

 

Benny lived in a small array of houses not too far from the Market; but when Castiel voiced that opinion, he only laughed.

“What?”

“The Market we just attended was in Belfast.”

“Belfast? But – how –“

“It’s Below. You’ll learn.”

Castiel didn’t want to. He wanted to go back to his life, never mind Dean –

“Hi guys” Benny called out to his neighbours, waving. They enthusiastically waved back. He then proceeded to throw open the door. “And here’s my lovely wife, Andrea.”

He hadn’t mentioned a wife before, but nothing could surprise Castiel anymore, and so he greeted the dark-haired woman. She was just as friendly as her husband, even though she seemed subdued.

All of that was done away when Benny rushed out, “Dean’s alive.”

She immediately relaxed. “Thank the Gods for that.”

 _The Gods?_ Castiel wondered. What kind of Gods could they pray to, here in this crazy world?

“He was at the Market, and all everyone could talk about was Lord Winchester of the Arches” Benny boasted. “You should have seen it.”

“Maybe I’ll come to the next one” she said lightly, kissing him. “And who is that?”

“That’s Cas. He’s Dean’s friend. He asked me to look after him:”

“Actually, I’m...” he trailed off when he realized he didn’t have a problem with being called Cas, noit since Dean had done so for the first time. “Delighted to meet you” he finally finished.

She chuckled. “Politer than our usual guests. Come on in, I bet you want a bite to eat and some rest.”

Both sounded wonderful, but Cas still looked at Benny. He sighed. “I promised, and you can have all the answers you want after you’ve rested.”

It was true that he probably wouldn’t be able to stay awake anyway, so he acquiesced.

* * *

 

“Lord Winchester, I have to protest –“

“I do understand, Cole, but this is important. I have to find out.”

Dean knew that crossing the line to the MacLeod territory wasn’t the safest option available. At best, the lady Rowena had been an ally to their family; at worst, they had never known whether the next day wouldn’t bring a declaration of war.

But she knew a lot. She knew a lot about a lot of things.

And she might just know...

He swallowed. He would just have to hope she was feeling generous towards him. In the next moment, he chastised himself for the thought. He was no longer the presumptive heir to the title, he was Lord Winchester of the Arches now, and he would behave accordingly.

It was what his parents would have wanted.

Staring at the imposing mansion, Dean wondered not for the first time if a liking for pomp just ran in the family. Her son certainly seemed to suggest it.

“Knock on the door” he instructed Cole. He couldn’t do such things himself anymore, not when he was here on official business.

Almost immediately, it slid open.

No one was there.

Dean was debating what to do when Rowena’s voice rang out, “Come in, Lord Winchester.”

Of course she had known he would come. This family, he swore to God...

She was waiting for him in the hall, sitting on a throne he suspected her son would have called too tacky. “Lady Rowena”. He gave her a short nod while Cole bowed; as the heir, he would have greeted her more formally, but now...

“Lord Winchester” she rose. “What a lovely surprise it is.”

“We both know it’s none.”

“I see you already strive to be as clever as your parents. Good. These are dangerous times.”

“I am aware” he said, again trying not to remember his mother’s lifeless face.

“Of course, how forgetful of me.”

Just like her son, she was only trying to see how he would react, as Dean was well aware, and so he said nothing. “Have you seen Crowley lately? He seems to avoid me.”

That was hardly new. There was a reason it wasn’t common knowledge that Crowley was one of the MacLeods. He had gone his own way long before.

“He was nice enough to help me out, finding me a body guard. He left afterwards.”

She clicked her tongue. “And there are those who tell me he has sworn allegiance to your house.”

“He has done no such thing”.

She seemed relieved. “I knew he wouldn’t have been so stupid.”

In other times, she would probably have welcomed the development since she would have used it to her advantage, but these were indeed dangerous days, and anyone helping Dean was a walking target.

He swallowed.

He really hoped Cas and Benny were safe.

And that Crowley, wherever he was, knew what he was doing.

* * *

 

Crowley had expected that this would be a difficult task.

Even so, the torture rack was a nasty surprise.

Ketch’s and Alastair’s enthusiasm had not been.

Crowley could slowly feel his blood trickle down the rest of his suit.

“That will be enough for now” Alastair said, “We don’t want him dead. Not yet.”

It would have been a possibility too, of course, to die, to let go once and for all, but that would have been acknowledging he had failed, and he had never been good at that.

Plus, it would be a rather bad time to die, even with his insurance policy... But some things couldn’t be helped. He really hoped Castiel was taking good care of that egg.

“So? What are you saying? Let’s make a deal. You are good at making deals, aren’t you? Everyone knows that. Crowley, the deal maker. Unless you have finally found your heart... Does he have one, Ketch? You could check.”

“I could see how it tastes” he hissed.

Crowley didn’t reply for a moment, then he took a deep breath and began, “We could trade questions and answers.”

“Not quite what I was looking for, but why not? You don’t have long, I’d say; it’s your time.”

That was Ketch’s and Alastair’s problem; they were good at what they did, but they never realized that the one person who was irreplaceable in the torture chamber was the tortured man.

“Who hired you?” he asked.

“You think we’d just tell you so easily?” Ketch taunted him and Crowley managed to roll his eyes. Barely, but still.

He could feel his heartbeat slowing, the cold creeping in.

They said that when you were about to die, your life flashed before your eyes.

It would have been quite an amusing picture, but he resisted. Not only was he not ready to perish until he’d had his answers, but he suspected he would be confronted with some truths he was in no way prepared to face.

“We had a deal.”

“Fine.” Alastair grinned. “You could say he’s not exactly an angel.”

Crowley knew it was the best he could get.

“Our turn” Ketch announced. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why him?”

And Crowley knew. Of course Ketch would demand why he had chosen to help Dean, instead of being hired by exactly the same thing who had decided to eradicate the Winchesters.

“He could be useful.”

It wasn’t exactly a lie. It was what he had told himself again and again when going back to visit.

Ketch smirked. “I knew it. You are just like us.”

“What does your boss want?” Crowley asked.

“Oh, isn’t it obvious?” Alastair said. “Just the usual. He wants what he can get.”

Again, he should have known that would happen.

“What’s the significance of that guy from Above?” Alastair demanded.

“I don’t know” Crowley said honestly. “I haven’t the slightest idea. He helped Dean, and that dragged him down to us – but more than that, I cannot tell.”

He didn’t know; but he had his suspicions, that much was true. Fate had a way of giving people what they needed when they weren’t aware of it.

And Dean had said that Cas had been able to see him when he shouldn’t have been.

His life – at least the one in his body – was ebbing away. He took a deep breath and carefully chose his last question. Ketch was smiling. “Your last question. Make it quick.”

Crowley swallowed. The theory he had... it was almost impossible. And even if it turned out to be true... All he could do was walk away. If he had to, he had to know. “Is this all just a game?”

Alastair’s eyes narrowed and he knew he had an answer.

Since he’d already had his fun, he decided he would let his partner do the rest. “Ketch” he said, without waiting for Crowley to answer one last question, proving how right he had been, “Do what you want.”

With all the pain that followed, death was almost a relief.

* * *

 

“So” Benny said after dinner, “What do you want to know?”

“I – I don’t really know” Cas admitted, “Everything happened so fast. I’m from Above, and I never really knew about all of this, and suddenly a rat-speaker named Claire is taking me to the Market to find Lord Winchester of the Arches.”

Benny grimaced and Cas realized belatedly it was because he was still grieving for Dean’s parents as well. “I’m sorry –“

“No, no, you didn’t know them. But still – this must be hard on Dean. I wish we’d had more time” he said simply. “But at least Crowley took care of him.”

“Yes. So – about Crowley... and you, if I may... I understand that he never pledge his allegiance to Dean, but you did. What does that mean?”

Benny sighed. “Below is strange and dangerous enough, but of course we still had to make life harder on us by splitting into so many different baronetcies and fiefdoms barely anyone knows how many there are, these days.”

“The Winchesters knew” Andrea piped in. “They always did. They know which doors to open, you see. And some of them – well, they always deny it, but the people believe they still have the old powers to open.”

Benny smiled at his wife. “That is true. At least the part about the doors. They are taught how to when they are young. Now, of course... There’s only Dean and his younger brother.”

He was tempted to ask about the brother, but he first had to understand what was going on.

“The Winchesters have been known for a long time to advocate for a peace between all of us, an eternal truce if you will.”

“And that’s why they were killed?”

“It’s most likely. As a matter of fact... it’s admirable that Dean wants to investigate what happens, and I suppose he does it to prove that he isn’t a coward, but we all know who it was.”

“Who it most likely was” Andrea interjected, and Benny shook his head.

“I know, love, but –“

“Who?” Cas asked. After all, whoever had killed the Winchester parents was responsible for him being there.

“The Duke of Hell. Lucifer.”

“There’s a –“

“When you come here, you can choose your own name and title, as long as you amass enough power. It then passes onto your offspring” Benny explained. “He’s not actually the devil.”

That was something, he guessed.

“He also hated the Winchesters for talking peace” Andrea said, “but nobody believed he would go so far. The Winchesters were very respected; maybe we were fools to believe that this would protect them. And yet, that he would do something like that... If Dean had been in the house...”

The thought of Dean lying in front of him, those wonderful lively eyes dull and empty forever, was not a pleasant one.

“So the ... Winchesters wanted to help Below, and Lucifer acted against them. What about Dean’s brother? He seems to think he is safe.”

“He is. Sam used an old spell quite some time ago to make himself visible Above. He’s studying law there, and one of their most trusted body guards is with him. They cannot find him, even if they look for him.”

“I see” Cas said even though he didn’t, not really.

Andrea smiled. “You will in time.”

“Dean said I could return” Cas said firmly.

Benny raised an eyebrow. “I would never speak against Dean, but I never heard of someone returning. Even the spell Sam uses is volatile at best and only to be used for a short time.”

“Dean said so, and I believe him.” He had to. Otherwise he would have gone mad in this world of people acting crazy, of  monsters, of shadows who literally haunted others.

Benny nodded, seemingly understanding. “Alright.”

“So I think I understand... mostly” Cas said. “At least I understand enough.”

“Good, then you know that you can trust does who bear the sign of the Arches. They are loyal to the Winchesters.”

“Even now?”

“Especially now” Benny said firmly, and Andrea nodded.

“But then –“

Suddenly, the screaming started.

They jumped up before Cas realized what was going on. “What –“

“This is not good” Benny hissed, “Someone’s attacking us.”

“I don’t –“

“Without the Winchesters, this balance we live in could fall apart. And of course Lucifer was counting on that” Andrea said. “Cas, you have to go. Everyone knows about the one who was brought down from Above by Dean; they probably want to know how it happened.”

“Are you saying I brought this on you?”

“The whole village has sworn allegiance to the Winchesters. They would have come for us anyway” Andrea said, “Castiel, you have to leave now!”

“But this sounds like they have an army...”

They turned to him. “Don’t worry, there are some things you don’t know about us, my friends” Benny said as they smiled.

There was no mistaking it. Their teeth were sharp, like...

“Go, Castiel. Out the back door.”

He obeyed.

* * *

 

“I didn’t believe it at first” Rowena said once she had invited Dean to sit down in the visitor’s chair. Cole hadn’t been asked to sit, and he didn’t look like he had expected to. “No one did, I think.”

“It was easy for me” Dean replied bitterly. Once more feeling that he had no idea how to be thelord his father had been.

“Yes, you found them. I assume no one knew you weren’t at home?”

“No. It was a spontaneous decision to visit Sam” he said.

“Your brother is still safe. The spell will keep him so.”

Dean had never asked what Dad had given Rowan in exchange for the spell; and he found he wasn’t curious now. Whatever it had been, it hadn’t protected them.

“I have to say, whoever is behind this –“

“Lucifer” Cole interrupted her. Rowena raised an eyebrow. If she hadn’t been talking to the deadliest hunter of Below, she would have admonished him, as Dean well knew; but Cole was allowed to break ranks now and then, always had been, long before Dean’s birth.

“We don’t know it’s Lucifer” she said, and Dean was suddenly reminded of old rumours he had heard back when he had been almost too long to understand them, of Rowena and him...

“That was a long time ago” she said frostily, guessing what he was thinking of. He bowed.

“I meant no harm.”

“Your parents raised you well. Quite charming, are you?”

“I try my best” he continued smoothly. “And there is something else...”

He told Rowena about the obviously forged letter they had found in his father’s office. While it was possible that Crowley was trying to find out more, he might as well be busy doing g his own thing, and Dean thought it was the best clue they had found.

He was only sorry that he hadn’t –

His hand, which had been busy patting his jacket, as if trying to find something that wasn’t there, stilled, and he pulled the letter out of his pocket.

Crowley must have out it there when he was asleep.

“Show me” she ordered and Dean thought it better to obey, and so he did.

“Hm” she said. “Not a very good forgery”.

“Crowley said the same thing.”

“So he was with you when you found the clue,”

“I said we.”

“I assumed you meant the one from Above you took with you.”

Dean was gladder than ever that Benny had taken Cas with him. It wouldn’t be a good idea to have him walk around with him when everyone already knew.

* * *

 

Cas stumbled through the dark world of Below, having no idea where he was or how he was supposed to find Dean.

He didn’t even have a weapon, no way to protect himself. Not that he would have been able to do much even if armed, considering what he had seen during the contest.

If only he were an Opener, like Dean. He could have opened a door and gone to him.

He hoped Benny and Andrea were alright. They had been nothing but kind to him.

He had to find Dean.

He slowed down when it became obvious that no one was following him. Whoever had tried to get to him – and he had his suspicions – the – vampires had kept them back.

Cas took a deep breath. He was of Below now, everyone had said so. That meant he should be able to survive. Others did, too.

Others had chosen to be here.

He hadn’t, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t fight.

He trudged on, only to stand abruptly still when he realized the darkness that was surrounding him was growing... firmer. More substantial. Like the darkness he had gone through with Claire.

He swallowed. He had to keep his wits about him. He had to find Dean.

* * *

 

“This has nothing to do with Cas” Dean hastened to say.

Rowena raised an eyebrow and looked rather a lot like her son for a moment. “Nothing? You manage a feat that is supposed to be impossible, and it’s nothing?”

“I didn’t – I wasn’t trying to do it. I just wanted to go somewhere, find someone. Just something – safe.”

“And he saw you,”

“But even if it means something, it can’t have anything to do with my parents’ – with the person who’s wanting us dead” Dean declared. “I only met him afterwards.”

“That may be, but still – clues come in all forms and shapes. But let’s forget about him for a moment.”

Dean thought that was an excellent idea. “So what you were saying before –“

“I am saying that, if someone is trying to trick you into thinking it was Lucifer –“

A pause. Finally, Dean said, “You are telling me we have to go and talk to the Trickster.”

His voice sounded flat.

* * *

 

Ketch and Alastair had thrown the corpse away like rubbish; and for them, it was.

Crowley was drifting through the sewers, pale and lifeless, his suit dirty, reeking of blood and mud.

But Below never forgot, and it certainly never forgave.

And it was well aware that death wasn’t the end. Not when someone’s life was hidden somewhere else.

* * *

 

Cas stumbled on, feeling decidedly more confuse with very minute that passed. How had this happened. For one uncharitable minute, he even wised that he had ignored Dean, like his fiancé. If he had, they would have had dinner – Cas wouldn’t have been able to enjoy himself, but it wouldn’t have mattered – and they would have gone home and he would have spent a boring evening with Ishim and he would have gone to work the next day, and nothing would have changed.

He’d never have looked into Dean’s vibrant green eyes.

He would never have seen Dean’s grateful smile.

And he would never have...

The darkness was pressing down on him. What was he supposed to do? He was scared, and alone, and weak. He wasn’t cut out for the world Below.

He fell on his knees and suddenly, he understood exactly what Dean had told him.

 _Please_ , he thought as the darkness crept in on him, _Please, I’m just trying to find Dean_.

* * *

 

Dean had never got the urge to open a door if he didn’t know where it was opening to.

And yet...

Quite without knowing how or why, he found himself standing in front of a wall. “What’s behind this?”

Rowena was silent.

Dean pushed it to the side to find – yes, this had been a door once.

“It hasn’t been used in hundreds of years – “

“It wants to be open” Dean said decidedly. “Someone wants to come through.” And without thinking, he reached out.

“Wait, we don’t know –“

* * *

 

Cas tumbled through a door; he had no idea how or why, or where he was, for that matter; but he was alive and –

“Cas? You are supposed to be with Benny! Did something happen?”

He got to his feet. He wasn’t surprised to see Dean. Perhaps it was safe to say that nothing surprised him anymore. Or at least he thought nothing would. “They were attacked.”

Dean cursed, then immediately turned around and apologized to a red-haired woman sitting on a throne.

“I do understand you are surprised” she said slowly, getting up and walking towards them. “That’s the one from Above”. It wasn’t a question.

“This is Cas. Cas, Lady Rowena of the Dark Arts.”

He thought it best to bow to her, in case she was somewhat important, and she did look gratified. “Now how did you get here?”

“I don’t know” he said miserably. “Benny told me to run, so I did –“

“They should have won, they are vampires” Dean murmured, but Cas wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince them or himself.

“And then I stumbled into the darkness, and...” he trailed off.

“Ah” Dean said, nodding, “That’s true, you need some practice for that. How did you call to me?”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes you did. I could hear you – I didn’t know it was you, of course, and “hearing” isn’t the right word either, probably, but still, I could –“

Cas suddenly remembered.

_Please, I’m just trying to find Dean._

That was what he had been thinking of – rather, what he had been praying, desperately praying for – but what –

“So that’s the reason” Lady Rowena said.

He frowned. “Reason or what?”

“You chose one another” she said simply, as if that answered everything. “Rather easy, really. I was hoping for something more interesting. But then, we do have something complicated at hand, don’t we?”

“Yes” Dean said, and suddenly he looked younger, scared. “Are you sure we have to go to him?”

“I don’t see how else you’ll hear the truth.”

“Go to who?”

“The Trickster” Dean said simply. “No one knows how long he’s been around, so he knows a lot. Everything, some say. Which means –“

“He should know who had your parents murdered” Cas finished, immediately regretting it when Dean winced.

Then, he drew himself up and looked again exactly like a lord was supposed to; and suddenly, Cas felt just how different they were, and Rowena’s saying that they had “chosen” one another seemed more confusing than ever. “Yes. But he has a reputation for being... well... a Trickster. We will have to be careful.”

“You and Me?”

“Me and Cole.”

Cas told himself that it was ridiculous to be disappointed-

“Oh no” Rowena said suddenly, “That won’t do.”

“I don’t see –“ Dean began, but she interrupted him.

“Haven’t you realized? As long as Cas is bound to Below, he will always find his way back to you.”

“Are you saying we should take him with us?”

“I am saying you don’t have much of a choice.”

“Damn it.” Dean looked at him. “Sorry Cas, but this is going to get really dangerous.”

“Isn’t everything” he said tiredly.

* * *

 

Claire often came down to the sewers. She liked it there. It was relaxing to watch the water seep by.

Today, her thoughts drifted towards Castiel. She hopped he was doing fine. He’d been pretty spooked.

But if he was with Lord Winchester and Crowley...

She frowned when she saw--- something drifting towards her in the darkness. Something that didn’t belong here – no, that was wrong; everything that was Below belonged Below. Even Castiel, although he didn’t know it yet.

But this felt... wrong.

She moved closer. She could hear the rats nestling behind her and swallowed. They were worried too.

But what could possibly –

And then it drifted up to her and she recognized Crowley.

Crowley, who had survived for centuries down here, who everyone knew, who had been helping the new Lord Winchester and Castiel.

Crowley was dead. His throat had been cut.

And if Crowley could be killed –

She swallowed down her panic and acted. She had heard rumours, whispers, of what some could do to prolong their life, even after death, and if it was possible, Crowley was, had to be one of them.

And so she did what she considered her duty. Crowley had been looking after Lord Winchester, the rats had told her; and that meant that he had been looking after Castiel too, and she had guided him to the market. They were bound.

She dragged him out of the water. In Above, she would never have been able to do it, but she had learned a few tricks down Below.

Now she just had to take care of the body.

Someone was sure to come for it.

* * *

 

Rowena had invited them to dinner, but whether this was because she was polite, thinking they wouldn’t have another meal in their life, or just bored, Cas wasn’t sure.

Dean was obviously forcing himself to eat – not that he could blame him. He was carrying a heavy burden, and Cas wasn’t quite innocent in all of it. After all, he was the one who had demanded that Dean help him return home.

 _You chose one another_. Rowena’s explanation kept repeating itself in his head. It was crazy. He would never have chosen this. No matter how beautiful Dean looked when he smiled. It was dangerous. Cas wasn’t supposed to be here.

And he wasn’t supposed to get used to it, and yet...

They didn’t talk during dinner, Dean having explained to him that it would have been considered impolite to speak of such things during meals.

Cole ate only little. Cas couldn’t help but feel apprehensive around the body guard. He barely spoke, and he seemed devoted to his job; but there was something sinister about him doing this for nothing but the promised pay. Cas knew he wasn’t well-versed in the laws of Below; and yet, thinking of Crowley who did everything for nothing but a favour, and probably one that wouldn’t be called in any time soon...

“How do you like the food?” Rowena asked and Cas quickly moved to assure her that it was very tasty.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t find any eggs, but the market these days...” Something about the way she said it made Cas sure that she knew, must know about the thing Crowley had entrusted to him. “Funny things, eggs” she continued, “Some only break when they have to”.

“Eggs know when it’s their time” Dean agreed, looking once again older than his years – or maybe just his real age; Cas had no idea how time worked, Below. “Might be for the best we don’t have any, here. They can be dangerous.”

Did he know as well?

Cole said nothing. Cas hadn’t expected him to.

* * *

 

“Have to say” Claire mumbled, “They better arrive soon with your life. We don’t want you to turn into a zombie, do we.”

The corpse didn’t answer, but it wouldn’t have surprised her if it did.

A few rats hurried up to her and chirped.

“Oh?” she asked, “But we really need to –“ More noises. “Alright, if you can...”

The rats surrounded the body. Blue light emanated from them into what was left of Crowley; and Claire knew they could wait for as long as it would take.

* * *

 

Rowena offered them beds to sleep in, and Cas, who hadn’t expected to ever find something like a duvet Below, was more than thankful.

Cole was the first to withdraw – since Dean was obviously safe here, small wonder – and suddenly, Cas became aware that he and Dean had been left alone in the corridor that led to their rooms. The new Lord Winchester cleared his throat. “Have to say, Cas, you did pretty well. Not everyone could just fit in hereabouts.”

“I have to.”

“Guess so. Still...”

And suddenly, there was something in the air Cas hadn’t felt in a  long time, even though he had been ready and happy to marry Ishim. Electricity. Chemistry.

Dean glanced own at his lips, licking his own. Cas swallowed.

Dean took a step back and cleared his throat. “Are you really sure you want to accompany us to the Trickster? Not even my father went to see him. He’s not bad, but... he doesn’t know where good ends and evil begins.”

“I’ll be fine” Cas said, his voice wavering, “I’ll be with you.”

Dean, taken aback by his answer, looked away before replying, “I’ll do my outmost to keep you safe, then.”

And he disappeared into his room.

Cas’ bed was comfortable, and he did his best to forget about Dean and the moment they had just shared.

* * *

 

Dean had known for quite some time that Rowena was Crowley’s mother. As a matter of fact, he had told him himself soon after he’d come off age, and he had every reason to think he was the only one Crowley had ever voluntarily confided in.

He had, however, harboured doubts whether she cared much for him or not.

Not anymore.

He may not have been as knowledgeable as his parents, but he knew enough; and it wasn’t difficult to figure out what Rowena had been talking about when addressing Cas.

If he was right...

 _That sly old fox_ , he thought. But it also meant that Crowley assumed Cas would stick around, and Dean had no idea what to think about that.

He couldn’t dwell on the scene in the corridor. Cas was _engaged_. Even if the guy hadn’t seemed very nice, from what Dean could recall. Then again, he had been scared and wounded – he might not even have realized who he had fallen in front of.

Still, he couldn’t hit on someone who was bound to someone else.

All such things would have to be confined to his dreams and wishes, and that was dangerous enough.

* * *

 

The next morning, Cas woke up later, and feared that despite his promises, Dean had left without him, but he found the whole party at breakfast. “Morning, Cas.”

“Hello, Dean. Lady Rowena. Cole.”

“Technically you should have greeted me first” she lectured him, “But I know you’re not used to our ways yet.”

He bowed, deeming this the most appropriate response. “When will we leave?”

“As soon as the rats bring us news” Dean declared. “I have to know if Benny, Andrea and the others are alright.”

As soon as he had spoken, several large rats appeared seemingly out of nowhere and scarpered up the table. They started squeaking.

“Not so fast, please, Lady Quickear” Dean said calmly and then, when they had finished, he breathed a sigh of relief. “They’re alive and well.”

“Do they know who attacked them?”

“They can guess, as can we. And before you ask – they seem to have been after you.”

Cas took a deep breath.

“Hey” Dean reached out and took his hand. “It’s going to be alright, you hear? We’ll fix this. You have my word.”

Rowena coughed, although Cas could have sworn he’d heard her mutter “If he wants it fixed” under her breath. “I assume you’ll soon be on your way?”

Dean nodded. “Yes. The faster we get this over with, the better.”

* * *

 

“So who exactly is The Trickster?” Cas asked as they walked along yet another dark path, Cole strutting in front of them, his eyes darting into the darkness surrounding them.

“No one knows. It’s one of the secrets from Below. One of the countless not even my family ever knew the answer to. He was known Above once though. As Loki.”

“Loki? As in... North mythology?”

Dean nodded.

“But that’s not real” Cas said helplessly.

Dean suppressed a smile. “It used to be.”

Of course it had. “You’re going to ask Loki for help? Loki?”

“We don’t really have much of a choice. Lucifer’s powerful, and there’s his son...” Dean shuddered. “He controls minds. Let’s leave it at that.”

That didn’t sound very pleasant, but as of yet there seemed to be no reason to think that he and Lucifer’s son would ever end up in the same place, so Cas decided not to worry about it for now.

“How long...” he trailed off when he realized that things like distance and miles probably made no difference here.

Dean laughed, and he could only stare. Dean – Dean being happy was a mesmerizing sight to behold; more captivating than anything else he’d ever laid eyes on; and no matter how often he told himself to think of Ishim, it didn’t change a thing. “You are already learning, I see.”

“But I don’t want to be learning” he argued, “I want to go back.”

Dean grew serious. “Of course. I promised you, Cas, and I always keep my promises. You can ask D-“ he abruptly fell silent and Cas was once more reminded that Dean had become Lord Winchester suddenly, without any hint of what might happen, and that he was still mourning.

He reached out and gently touched his wrist. “I am certain you will do your best.”

Dean gave him a sad smile. “I’ll try.”

With that, they continued on their way.

Later, Cas wasn’t surprised that he couldn’t remember exactly how they had reached the Trickster’s... small house in the middle of nowhere.

And it truly was in the middle of nowhere; it was surrounded by nothing, a nothing that made him feel like he was blind as he gazed upon it.

“Hey” Dean shook his shoulder. “Try not to look. I know it’s difficult, but still.”

Cas swallowed and nodded.

“There seem to be no guards” Cole said calmly.

“He doesn’t need any” Dean said simply. “Still, there might be other traps... Are you sure you want to go in first, Cole?”

He blinked, and for the first time, Cas saw something like an emotion pass his face. “It’s my job.”

“Doesn’t mean I want you to die doing it” Dean said, and Cole swallowed before his expression became passive again and he answered.

“I am sure it won’t be a problem.”

“Alright then, but be careful.”

In the end, they reached the house without any incidents.

“Nice try” Dena huffed.

“What?”

“This house... looks smaller than ours, but I bet it’s bigger than anything I’ve ever seen on the inside. His magic is... well, I told you.”

The door opened as soon as they reached it, and Cas would have thought it a welcoming gesture if he hadn’t taken from the look on Dean’s face that it was just another proof the Trickster simply had no one to fear.

The door opened into another hall, larger than any other room Cas had ever seen, and he looked down the distance, confused. “It’ll take forever just to reach him.”

“It won’t. He obviously wants to talk to us” Dean said and moved forward before even Cole could react.

Once more Cas looked at the body guard; he looked... queer; almost as if a struggle of sorts was going on; but before he could decide what this meant, he stepped forward and called out, “Trickster?”

“Should we address him like that?” Cas asked quietly.

“Again, he’s got a lot of mojo. He doesn’t have to insist on people using a title” Dean gave back just as quietly.

Cas doubted he’d ever quite understand the rules of etiquette around here.

The floor started shaking, but Dean and Cole paid it no heed, both walking.

“Dean –“

“Relax, Cas” he said, grabbing his hand, “We have to show him we’re not scared.”

And that was how Castiel Novak, engaged accountant as of two days ago, came to hold hands with a Lord Below.

After a few minutes, they did indeed reach a door; and Dean was the one to go through first, not even Cole protesting.

“Ah” someone called out as soon as they had all entered the room that reminded Cas of a cosy library, but not quite, “I was starting to get bored! And that’s the worst possible thing that could happen, as I am sure you know.”

“Yes we do” Dean said lightly.

Cas wasn’t impressed with the man sitting in a huge armchair, grinning at them. He seemed to be smaller than him, for one; and there was a manic gleam in his eyes he didn’t care for.

“My, my, you have someone from Above with you! Is this what this is about?”

Dean flinched.

“Oh, right. I forgot. Would be a sensation on any other day, but sadly, it isn’t. Quite a shame what happened, really. Quite a shame.”

Cas’ opinion of the Trickster sank lower when he realized he was just toying with them, but was actually well informed of everything and had just been waiting to see how Dean would react. It seemed he had done the right thing by immediately calming down, since the Trickster pouted. “You’re no fun.”

“I try not to be. Now, we understand that you are an expert when it comes to tricks.”

“What gave it away?”

“Here” Dean held out a piece of paper. “Someone thought it was funny to plant this at the scene of my parents’ murder. Dad would never have threatened Lucifer of Hell.”

“He would have been incredibly dense if he had” the Trickster answered, taking the letter. “Yes, a forgery, and not even a good one. I am disappointed.”

“I am sure it doesn’t reach your standards” Dean pressed out, “But can you tell us anything about the one who thought this would fool anyone?”

He shrugged. “Might as well have been Alastair or Ketch. Both of them are dumb enough.”

“I see” Dean said stiffly.

“Come on, finding out is half the fun!”

He truly was like one of the old gods, Cas realized; he didn’t feel like they did, perhaps he couldn’t. He didn’t know what it meant to Dean to have lost his parents, to have to be the lord of the Arches; for him, any human (or, thinking of it, whatever Dean was – Cas couldn’t be sure) lifespan must appear like the blink of an eye to him, if he was indeed one of the old gods.

He unconsciously moved closer to Dean and only noticed when he realized the eyes of the Trickster were following him. “How nice! You didn’t just grab someone from Above; you’ve found a companion.”

“Yeah” Dean said immediately, “About that. Look, I know how it sounds, but I... brought him here.”

“You brought him here?”

“Yes. I ended up Above, and when he helped me...” Dean trailed off.

“And now he’s here” the Trickster clapped his hands together in glee. “Oh, this is wonderful! So new! So refreshing!”

“It’s unheard of” Dean agreed and Cas wondered about his ability to stay calm. He was the one who had just lost his family –

He suddenly remembered that he, Castiel, could easily be said to have lost everything, and that he hadn’t thought of that in a while.

“And you –“

“I wish to know if there is a way to return him to Above, your Grace” Dean said politely. “He doesn’t belong here; he has a life there.”

“Why would you think that I know what to do?” he asked innocently, and not even Cas could believe he meant it.

“Because you have been around for a long time and you know everything” Dean answered simply.

The Trickster laughed. “I guess you’re right. Here’s the thing though; there’s a key for all knowledge, both the knowledge on how to get your... friend back upstairs and who had your parents killed.”

“You mean a literal key?” Cas asked.

“Where did you find him? I hardly assume you picked him for his wits.”

“I didn’t pick him. It happened. I have no idea how...”

“That how is not important, what’s important is that you get the key” the Trickster said, “And unfortunately, I would say, if I were so stupid to considerate anything fortunate or not... it’s in Hell.”

* * *

 

“This is taking too long” Claire decided. She stood up, throwing another glance at Crowley. A rat quickly approached her. She bowed. “Lady Silk-whiskers, do you know someone – anyone – who might be close to Crowley? Does he have family around here somewhere?”

She didn’t hold out much hope, but there had to be a reason Lord Winchester trusted him.

The rat answered.

“Really? But who –“

More squeaking.

“Alright, then don’t tell me, but please let them know.”

The rat disappeared and Claire sat down next to the body again. “What sort of secrets do you have anyway? First you care about Lord Winchester, and now you have a family?”

And for the first time since she had found his corpse, she realized she was sorry that Crowley had died.

* * *

 

“Hell” Cas repeated weakly.

If someone had asked for his opinion, he would have made it rather clear that he was pretty certain that he was already there.

Then he remembered.

Oh God. The place of the man who had had Dean’s parents murdered.

“It’s not what you think it is –“

“I know.” Cas shuddered as he remembered what Benny had told him.

“I know how it sounds. But they have to let you do the trials for the key when you ask. They are only the custodians, you see.”

“I never heard of such a thing” Dean protested, but Cole spoke for the first time since they had entered the house.

“It is known in other circles, Lord Winchester. Those who are desperate, those who are so naive to think they are strong, those who want power for the sake of it...”

“I see” Dean answered matter-of-factly as if that made sense, “I guess I’ll have to go through the trials, then.”

Cas didn’t like the smile of the Trickster one bit. “I suppose so. Shall I show you the way?”

Cas reached out and took Dean’s hand again. He had to go and throw himself on the mercy of his parents’ killer, and he would do so for him.

* * *

 

Claire didn’t know what she had expected.

But the Lady Rowena and several of her servants coming for the body had not been one of them.

When she heard them approach, she stood up, her knife in hand.

“Let your weapon down, child” the lady Rowena said. “Lady Silk-whiskers was so kind to tell me something that belonged to me was here, and that you were guarding it.”

“I didn’t know you even knew Crowley well.”

She smiled wryly. “Then again, that’s often what people say of their mothers, isn’t it?”

 _Mother_. She remembered her own mother vaguely; she had been friendly, and smiled a lot, and given her chocolate when she had been a good girl; and later, she had listened to her and guided her, and if she had still been around...

Claire let the knife sink. “I am sorry, Lady Rowena.”

But she had already kneeled down next to the body, a strange expression on her face.

Then, so quietly Claire believed that she – nor anyone else – hadn’t been supposed to hear it, she said, “I thought there was nothing left of my heart to break.”

She stood up, once more the powerful Lady of the Dark Arts. “I am taking his body with me. I know what to do.”

“What is going to happen now?” Claire asked. She didn’t understand completely, but she knew something big was going on.

“That is not clear as of yet” Rowena answered, her face softening for a moment as the servants put her son on a gurney. “But I know what to do. Crowley will be ready when he comes.”

Claire began to understand. “I see. And you?”

“Don’t worry about me, I have ways to keep myself safe. But you, child... You should hide. For a while.”

Claire nodded. “Don’t worry; the rats will look after me. They always have.”

And they separated without another word.

* * *

 

“Dean...” Cas said slowly as they followed the path the Trickster had pointed out to them.

“No, Cas. It’s my place. I have to do the trials.”

He had no idea how he knew what he had been about to say. “But... you’re important, Dean. So important.”

Benny and Andrea had been ready to give their lives for Cas, just because Dean had asked them to; Crowley, who didn’t seem to like anyone, had nevertheless come running when Dean had needed him; and everyone they had met had treated him with more or less respect. The House of Winchester was indeed  important Below.

“That may be, but what kind of lord would I be if I let someone else do the trials for me?” Dean huffed. “Also, no matter what, it means I can approach Hell under a truce and maybe gain some information. And, we have no way of knowing in what shape they’ll leave me, and you gotta get back upstairs.”

“But...”

“That’s a no, Castiel, and I mean it” he declared, looking once more suddenly older than his years. Or maybe he finally looked old enough. Who knew in this strange place, Cas thought tiredly.

* * *

 

The room was silent.

So was the dead body on the table.

The lady Rowena had brought him here, cleaned up and in a fresh suit, before leaving and joining her servants in a safe place until this had all ended... one way or another.

If she had run her fingers through Crowley’s hair before she left, only she and this empty place would ever know.

The room was silent.

So was the dead body on the table.

They were both waiting.

* * *

 

They arrived at the doors of Hell with only a few interruptions, mainly from small groups of mercenaries that Cole fought off effortlessly. Dean had explained that he should rather not identify himself as Lord Winchester in these parts, not since they were now in Lucifer’s dukedom.

“Once we declare we are here to undergo the trials, they have to respect that” Dean explained. “But before that...”

Cas nodded. It made as much sense as anything else he’d seen.

And so, when a young woman suddenly got into their way, her eyes completely white, he only looked at his two companions.

“Lilith” Dean said quickly, “We are here to undergo the trials.”

She grinned. “Really? The Duke is going to love this.”

“Undoubtedly. Now, if we...”

It was at this moment that three men, or at least they looked like men, attacked; Cas wasn’t entirely sure whether they had not materialized out of thin air; but suddenly, Cole was fighting them as Dean drew him to the side. “Just like Lucifer, really.”

“I thought...”

“Me too; I suspect they’re going to claim that Lucifer hadn’t heard yet, so it’s fair and square” Dean hissed. “I won’t forget about this.”

It took Cole longer than Cas would have liked to fight them off, but in the end, he won.

“Thank God” Dean said, “Now that is over, can we please start with the trials?”

“As you wish, Lord Winchester” Lilith smiled; of course she knew who Dean was. Cas would have been surprised if she hadn’t. “But first, answer me this question – In turn my head, and you may go where you want; I turn it again, you will stay till you rot; I have no face, but I live or die by my crooked teeth – what am I?”

Dean snorted. “Quaint question to ask an Opener – a key.”

“Correct.”

“So, now that’s out of the way, what about the trials –“

“But you’re already in the middle of them, Lord Winchester – as you know, most trials worth the name are in three parts.”

“But –“ Dean looked stricken.

“Exactly. Three trials, three participants. Your body guard took care of one part, you solved the riddle –“ She turned to Cas. “Looks like we have a volunteer for the third trial.”

“But he’s not from here, he’s –“

“He is here, though; and this means...” she trailed off, grinning.

Cas swallowed.

Dean turned to him. “Cas, man, I’m so sorry. I had no idea. I didn’t mean to –“

“It’s alright, Dean” he heard himself say, although what confidence had prompted him to do so he couldn’t tell.

In some ways, it was what he had wished for; to be useful; but if he were expected to fight against a trained soldier or solve riddles he would fail, and he mustn’t. “What am I supposed to –“

“Oh don’t worry, Abaddon will bring you there.”

He felt Dean stiffen next to him. This couldn’t be good.

The redhead who appeared studied them as if they were pieces of meat – albeit of an animal she had only slaughtered a few seconds prior. “Ah, the young lord Winchester and his friends – although there’s someone missing, isn’t there?” She grinned.

“I don’t know what you mean” Dean said evenly, but Cas could hear a slight tremor in his voice. Oh God, he suddenly thought, Dean’s brother, he was –

“I wouldn’t wait for Crowley, if I were you. He won’t be available for quite some time.”

“What have you done to him?”

“I promise I didn’t even touch a hair on his head” she said simply. “But I hear things. I assume he’s rotting in the sewers now.”

Cas glanced at Dean, and just for a moment, a single moment, he saw the grief in his eyes; grief for his parents, for the life he’d lost – and also for the friend he wouldn’t see again. For, no matter if Crowley had been Dean’s friend or not, if he ever would have pledged allegiance to Dean, Dean had been Crowley’s friend.

Anger, hot and brutal, blinded him for a moment. Dean was a good man, a downright righteous man – and this people just kept taking others away from him for no rhyme or reason. “I’ll do it” he announced.

“Cas –“

“Dean, I will be fine” he insisted. “I have to do this.”

“Alright” he said, clearly still upset, and Cas reached out and impulsively took his hand. “See you soon.” He squeezed. “And I’m sorry” he added under his breath.

Dean nodded, a quick, sharp gesture, and then they let go.

“Aren’t these two love birds adorable?” Lilith asked.

“Good enough to eat” Abaddon agreed, grinning at them.

Cas stepped forward. “I am ready.”

“Doesn’t really make a difference whether you are or not, but come on” she said, and led him away.

Cas didn’t look back.

* * *

 

He didn’t know how long he followed Abaddon. All he knew was that he appeared to be in a dark, empty building – not exactly how he had pictured the castle of a duke – and that Abaddon was too cheerful, clearly indicating that whatever would happen soon couldn’t be good or pleasant. He knew better than to ask. He was starting to trust his instincts, and they clearly told him that she was up to no good.

They also told him she had spoken the truth about Crowley, and he was surprised to realize Dean wasn’t the only one upset. Enigmatic and probably dangerous, and yet he had been something like a friend Below.

Not like Dean, though. He was starting to suspect that Dean was unlike anyone else he’d ever met, even down here.

“This is where you go through alone” Abaddon suddenly informed him, looking happy as she could be, pointing to a door that looked as bleak as anything else.

“And what happens then?”

“You’ll see.”

“Shouldn’t I be informed –“

“You will do as you say, that’s what trials are about. Enjoy yourself!”

And she vanished. Cas couldn’t find it in him to be surprised. He’d seen weirder.

And so he opened the door and walked through.

* * *

 

Cas could well and truly say that he had no idea what he had been expecting.

But it certainly hadn’t been this.

From the dark castle Below, he stepped –

Into a street Above. One he even knew. One not that far from his apartment – from what used to be his apartment had been.

He looked down at himself, his trench coat filthy, he hadn’t been able to wash himself properly since he had left everything behind – he was glad no one could see him.

Until someone walked right into him, muttered “bum” and left him behind. He could only stare after the man, completely confused. He didn’t look as if he belonged Below, so why –

“Mommy, why is that man so dirty?”

“Hush, we don’t talk about things like that.”

And a mother hurried her child, a little girl, away from him.

He didn’t know what was going on.

It was likely that he would have stood there for quite some time longer, only that it suddenly started to rain and people jostled him in their hurry to get somewhere wet and dry, and something inside him told him that he should probably do the same.

The things was, Cas didn’t have anywhere dry and safe to go to anymore. Even if he could have reached Dean –

But wait, he was back upstairs, maybe this had been part of the trials, maybe they had sent him back –

No, Dean would have told him, he would have –

He found a doorway and huddled there, trying to get out of the rain, his thoughts jumbled. Nothing seemed to make sense anymore.

And that was when he heard what he needed the most at the moment. A friendly voice. “Hello, I’m Jack. If you move back, we’ll both be dry soon.”

He looked up to find a young man in his mid-to-late-twenties smiling innocently at him. He breathed a sigh of relief. Someone nice, at least. “Castiel Novak.”

Jack stared at him. “Are you homeless too?”

The poor young man, Cas thought. It can’t be easy being so young and yet homeless. Maybe he had been wrong about his age. He suddenly seemed much younger with his shy demeanour, his eyes wide open as he studied him. “Yes, I guess so” he said.

“Sucks, doesn’t it.”

“Yes it does.” Cas wrapped his arms around himself in an effort to keep warm.

“Did your Mum die too?”

Definitely younger than he looked, he decided. Otherwise he’d hardly have voiced the question like that. “Yes, but quite some time ago. A lot of strange things happened to me, that’s why I’m on the street.”

Jack gave him another of his innocent smiles and Cas felt his heart melt. It was very comforting talking to him like this. Maybe, once he found a new place, he could look after him, help him a bit –

And he found himself talking, telling him all that had happened, dwelling on Dean longer than he should have, he thought confusedly, but it felt good to talk about it.

Yet somehow, as he did so, things that had appeared certain and important half an hour ago became strange, hazy in his memory. Eventually he stopped abruptly and shook his head, rubbing his forehead. He tried to remember Dean’s face and found that he couldn’t, and for some reason that scared him.

“Have you ever wondered if maybe you aren’t homeless?” Jack asked suddenly, chasing all other thoughts from his mind. He was just so good, so comforting to be around.

“I am. I lost my apartment.”

“That’s not what I meant, Castiel. I want to help you. Can I help you?”

He nodded; Jack, he felt already sure of that, was his friend. He would make sense of all of this. Even if he believed for a moment that his eyes were glowing as he reached out and touched his face.

And then all he saw was Ishim in front of him. “Ishim?”

“Castiel! We have been looking for you forever –“

“We?”

“Me and Balthazar! You had a nervous breakdown when you lost your job last week, and since then you’ve been wandering the streets –“

“I didn’t lose my job –“

“Yes, you did, they just cut you, of course you were shocked, I only wish I picked up the phone when you called me, you don’t know how worried we were –“

“But – I was – I was Below and –“

“That people we managed to find, you know, those who saw you stumble around, they said you were mumbling about something like that, but come on, Castiel – do you really believe that? A secret world under this town? Castiel, please, just come back home –“

“But I’m not crazy” he insisted.

“No, you’re not. You just had a nervous breakdown, like I said.”

Castiel was growing more confused with every second that passed. He turned away, only to be confronted by Balthazar. “Cassie!”

“Balthazar –“

“I can’t believe they would axe you – If only I’d looked after you better, you wouldn’t be in this mess!”

“I – I have to think –“ Cas stumbled away, all thoughts of his new friend forgotten, and maybe something deep inside of him had been busy telling him that something was wrong for a while now, he couldn’t say –

Ishim and Balthazar followed him, talking incessantly to him. If only they had left him alone for ten minutes so he could think –

“Really, all things considered, he should have stayed away” Ishim suddenly told Balthazar and Cas could only gasp, “What?”

“You should have seen the dinner I had that night with my boss” he boasted. “Not a single faux pas. Really, things are easier when you are not around –“

“Ishim –“

“And I have to say, I’m not very sorry that I got your old job” Balthazar interjected, smirking in that way Castiel had never liked. “Really, it is so much easier without you around –“

He didn’t know when he had started to walk down the street, being followed by his – former? – fiancé and what he used to think of as his best friend, but suddenly he was standing at the curb of a busy street.

Ishim rested a hand on the small of his back, but it didn’t feel comforting. “Like we said, Castiel, things are so much better without you to make a mess of everything.”

He swallowed and nodded. What else was there for him but to accept that he had always been a failure? Even in his hallucination of Dean and the others (and something in him screamed painfully at the thought that he had only imagined Dean) he had been useless. He had barely been able to keep himself alive – if it had been real, that was, of course it hadn’t been, what had he been thinking –

“So you see, we only want your best, Cassie” Balthazar said. “There’s no use for you alive, and here’s all those cars passing up and down the street. It would be so easy for one of the drivers to overlook you, don’t you think?”

Yes, he found himself contemplating dreamily, it would be easy; one step and no more problems, no more worrying, no more thinking about Dean, Dean who was beautiful and perfect and not real, no matter what he did –

His hands slipped into the pockets of his trench coat, as they had done so often when he had been thinking about something, and –

Ishim’s and Balthazar’s voices faded away as he pulled them out again and looked at the two things in his hands.

Crowley’s egg and Claire’s marble.

Claire. The young woman who had taken him to the Market and given him one of her most treasured possessions as a keepsake.

And Crowley. Crowley, who’d made him promise that if he didn’t return to them he would... he would... he wasn’t quite clear what he was supposed to do, but it had something to do with the egg.

“No” he pronounced, carefully putting both back in his pockets.

Ishim and Balthazar stared at him. “What do you mean, no?”One of them demanded. It wasn’t important which one.

“I mean it doesn’t matter because you’re not real. Neither of you is. But they are. All of them. Dean and Crowley and Claire and Benny and Andrea and Rowena...”

“Cassie –“

“It’s Cas” he announced and everything melted away. The street, Ishim, Balthazar.

Only he and Jack were left in a dark room of the castle. He was stomping his feet, whimpering, his face showing an angry snarl, and Cas wondered how he had ever imagined they could be friends.

Then he remembered something Dean had told him.

_His son. He controls minds._

“Where is the key?” he demanded.

“You were supposed to die! Everyone does! Father said –“

“Yes, I can imagine. But I made it, and I want to have the key” he declared.

Jack pouted but threw a small, normal looking key at the floor in front of him. “There! And don’t come back!”

In the next moment, he was gone.

Cas picked up the key. Such a boring little thing, really.

And yet...

He exited the room, knowing that he would find his way on his own.  

* * *

 

They hadn’t them offered food or drink, even though it would have been right to do so. Dean wasn’t surprised, and he wouldn’t have touched anything they gave him anyway. Lucifer hadn’t shown up either; he couldn’t say whether this was a good or a bad sign.

Cole was a familiar presence at his side by now, but he brought him no comfort. But Crowley had helped choose him –

Crowley.

He swallowed. He had known the second that Abaddon told them that she hadn’t been lying.

Someone else who had meant much to Dean, and who had died because he had helped him.

Crowley had never pledged himself to their house. Maybe he never would have. And yet he had been a friend when he had needed him.

Whether or not he was right in his suspicion of what Rowena had meant – and he wouldn’t allow himself to hope – something he had before been too numb or too mournful to feel swept over him.

The overwhelming need for vengeance.

He had been talking about revenge before, of course; but he had not then felt the need to destroy those who had gone after his own racing through his veins.

He wanted to tear them apart with his own hands. All of them.

But Mom, Dad, Crowley – they would all have advised caution. And so he would be cautious until he knew what exactly was going on and what he could do.

It was not his time yet.

For now, he had to wait for Cas; because, if he wanted them to survive, he had to believe in him as he attempted to believe in himself.

He couldn’t say how much time had passed. How long had Cas been in there, trying to survive the trial –

What an ordeal, and he hadn’t even been Below a week yet. What had happened? Why did he have to suffer, just because he did a good deed?

And then the door opened and Cas walked out as if nothing had happened. “Cas!” Dean remembered who he was and cleared his throat. He couldn’t allow himself to show weakness, not even when the relief of seeing him again was almost enough to make him drop on his knees to thank God. “I assume things went well.”

There was something different, something new behind Cas’ eyes. He actually bowed to him. “Thank you, Lord Winchester of the Arches. I have the key. Lucifer’s son gave it to me after the trial.”

Oh God. Lucifer’s son. Dean had never seen him, but he knew the stories. “Did he...”

“It was... unpleasant.” Cas held out the key, but Dean shook his head.

“You earned it. Keep it for me.”

He nodded and put it away into one of the pockets of his strange coat. One of these days, Dean would have to ask about it.

Lilith and Abaddon had vanished the moment the door had opened. He wasn’t surprised. Lucifer didn’t deal well with servants who failed.

And they had failed.

Cas had made it.

For now, they had won.

Dean wished he could draw him into a hug; but instead he only nodded. “Let’s go, then.”

And that was when all Hell broke loose.

Well, not literally.

Rather, they turned around to find Lucifer waiting for them, Lilith and Abaddon and his son, who Dean had never thought much of, behind him. “Lord Winchester.”

“Lucifer” he said simply.

He raised an eyebrow. “Just Lucifer? That’s hardly civil.”

“It’s not every day over half my family gets slaughtered, so...”

Lucifer grinned. “Ah yes. I suspect you want answers?”

“Unless you are ready to confess you did it, not particularly.”

“Too bad.”

And then they attacked.

* * *

 

Cas would never be able to say how he did it, but when he found himself in front of Abaddon, he simply acted, kicking her in the stomach, trying to stay away from her blade.

Slowly, they made their way towards the back of the castle, still fighting Lucifer and his followers.

Somehow, he managed to wring the blade out of her hand; she screeched and vanished, as if her life had been bound to it in some way; and he wouldn’t have been surprised to find out it had been.

“Cas?”

He looked up to find that Dean and Cole had managed to drive the others of. Dean gently helped him up and touched Abaddon’s blade. “This will be yours eventually.”

“What do you –“

“It’s not yours yet, but you will know when it is” Dean said decisively, squeezing Cas’ forearm.

Once more, they were lost in each other’s eyes.

And then Cole cleared his throat and the moment was broken.

* * *

 

“Lord Winchester” Cole announced, stepping up to him. “We cannot go back the way we came. It will be much too dangerous now.”

He sighed; he should have seen it coming. “I strongly suspect this means we’ll be on the road back to the Trickster for several days?”

Cole nodded, and there was something else, something in his expression that was normally too blank to read anything in it, but it slipped away before Dean could understand. “My presence will only alert anyone trying to attack you in those nether regions.”

He was right, of course; and yet –

Cole leaving them meant the last thing Crowley had ever done for him had been for naught, in the end. Dean swallowed. His friend would have been the first to tell him that he had to do what needed to be done, and so he nodded. “It will be better if Cas and I travel incognito, you are right. Thank you for your service, Cole. I owe you a favour.”

And for the first time, Cole betrayed a strong emotion. He stepped back, looking shocked. “No, milord, that is too – “

“It’s nothing less than what you deserve” he said simply.

Cole bowed low and left without another word.

“Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean turned around. “We have to go deeper than we even are now. Down there, a body guard would only attract attraction. And we can’t risk that. I am sorry if this –“

“I’m not scared” Cas said firmly.

Dean looked at him. “You truly aren’t, are you.”

He shook his head. And together, they stepped into the darkness.

* * *

 

Dean had been right.

Cas wasn’t scared anymore.

What really was there to be afraid of, now that he had almost lost his grip on his sanity and almost died while winning a blade within half an hour?

And so, he followed the young Lord Winchester of the Arches. If he had been born in Below, if he had belonged here, he knew he would have pledged his allegiance to him.

“Where are we, exactly?” he asked. The darkness was not like the one he had crossed with Claire. It felt different.

“Like I said, we are even deeper than we ever were. I have never been here. Neither Dad nor Mom would have allowed it. It’s the unruly place, there are no fiefdoms here. Only lawlessness.”

Cas could have pointed out that Below didn’t seem very law-abiding in the first place, but what would it have helped? “And how long do we have to –“

“About three days, I’d say” Dean said evenly. “Don’t worry, we’ve made it this far.”

“We have” Cas replied because there was nothing else to say.

“Not without its price of course” Dean said suddenly, after they had walked for a few minutes. “Not without its price.”

It wasn’t difficult to guess what he was talking about. “I am sorry about Crowley.”

“Thing is he would be the first to tell you that he wasn’t anything to cry over. But still – I knew him since I was a boy. He always had a soft spot for our family, even if he never admitted it. And now he’s dead for it.”

“You don’t know that.”

“So you think they just randomly decided to kill him right now where all of this is going down?”

He had to admit he had a point.

“I only wish...” Dean hesitated, then went on, and there was a somewhat shrewd look in his eyes. “Oh well. You’re here, you might as well know about it. I just wish Crowley had stored his life somewhere.”

Cas blinked. “His life?”

“Yes. It’s a trick some have. To cheat death. I always assumed that Crowley would be one of those who had a trick up his sleeve, and there was a time I thought – but maybe his mother never told him how.” Dean sounded even sadder than before. And yet – and yet – there was something he knew, Castiel believed. Something he was hoping for.

The egg felt heavy in Cas’ pocket as he remembered Crowley’s words on that crazy first day. “What – what is that life supposed to look like? I mean, what would it look like?”

“Could be anything. But knowing Crowley, it would be something fancy.”

“Like... a huge egg, maybe?” he suggested.

Dean chuckled. “Oh my, he would have loved that.” After a pause he said, “I am going to miss him.”

“I know” Cas answered, unsure of why he didn’t tell Dean about the egg. There was just a feeling of foreboding telling him he should be careful. Almost as if they were being watched.

But if this was indeed Crowley’s life... what was he supposed to do with it? Smash it? Or would that just damn him?

Then again, weren’t they already damned, living here?

“Cas? What are you thinking?”

“Just trying to wrap my head around everything” he replied, somewhat taken aback how easily the lie came to him.

“Careful, we need to keep our wits about here” Dean warned. Cas looked down and was startled to see a knife in his hands.

“Where did you –“

Dean held it up; it was big and spoke of many years of bloodshed. “This is the Winchester crest, as I am sure you have realized by now” he said, pointing at the arches on the hilt. “As the oldest of the family, it passed onto me. No one can take this blade from me, no one. Unless I bestow it myself on another member of my family – and there’s only Sam, now – I am going to fight with this until I die.”

“Do you think we’ll have to do a lot of fighting?” Cas asked.

“I was well trained – “

It wasn’t exactly the resounding “No” he had hoped for. He took Abaddon’s knife out of his pockets and thought that, bizarrely, Dean had been right; it didn’t feel like his yet.

As they walked along, Dean began, “I want you to know I am very sorry for the trial. It must have been excruciating.”

“I wouldn’t mind repeating it. Now that I know what’s coming.”

“I heard he can be quite creative, so that wouldn’t be a problem.”

Cas shuddered. “It was so real.”

Dean was silent for a moment, then asked, “Do you want to tell me what you saw? You don’t have to.”

Cas did.

Dean whistled. “Your fiancé and your best friend? That’s just unfair.”

“Who do you think you would have seen?” Cas asked before he could stop himself.

“My parents, most likely. Sammy. Or maybe even... it doesn’t matter”

They walked on in silence for a bit, until Cas felt the darkness was slowly receding. “Dean? Is that a good thing?”

“Who can tell? Whoever knows what even _is_ good?”

Cas supposed it was his own fault for daring to ask such a question. “So your family has been living here for a long time?” he asked eventually. Benny had told him as much, but he would rather have heard it from Dean himself.

“Yes. There are some rumours that originally we came from Above – there’s probably a bit of truth in it, since Sam can muddle through okay – but other than that... It’s a mystery.”

He flashed him one of his boyish grins.

“Everything is a mystery down here” Cas huffed, and he laughed.

“Guess that’s one way of putting it. But really, once you know your way around, it’s rather easy.”

“I won’t have to, won’t I” Cas said softly.

“No” Dean replied, sounding strange. “Don’t think you will. I intend to keep my promise.”

And he would, Cas had no doubt of it. Especially if... “Can I ask you another question?”

“That’s the only way to survive around here.”

“I heard – Benny told me your family consists of Openers, and I have been wondering for a while – could it be that you have the old power?”

“Benny should learn not to gossip” Dean muttered and shook his head. “No. Crowley now and then alluded to it, but why should I of all people have that power? It doesn’t make sense.”

On the contrary, Cas thought, looking at him in the now growing ever stronger light. He could very easily have the power. Those eyes that just drew him in, like a moth to a flame; the strong, affectionate heart that had even touched someone like Crowley; the determined mind that wanted to see justice done ever under such strains...

He was _mesmerizing_.

He shook himself. He had never thought of Ishim as mesmerizing – or of anyone else, really. It wasn’t his fault that Dean was so incredibly handsome, but at the same time, he shouldn’t be thinking about it so much.

“But if –“

“No point in but ifs, is there? If I had the power, those guys who killed my family would already be at my beck and call.” A dark shadow passed over Dean’s face, as if he imagined what he would be dong to them.

“You wouldn’t” he said firmly.

“What makes you think that?”

And once again, part of Dean’s youthful mask slipped away, leaving something darker, something infinitely more dangerous.

And to his dismay, Cas found it just as captivating as the other side of him.

“We have survived here for centuries for a reason” Dean said finally. “We are the Lords and Ladies of the Arches. We are the Openers of Things. We’ve done what we needed to do over the years; to ensure the well-being of our family and those Below. And sometimes... that meant doing something you wouldn’t even been able to imagine. Yes, if I could make them do what I wanted... if I could...”

He smiled then, and it looked terrifying. For a moment, Cas thought his eyes looked black.

Then Dean reverted back to the man he had come to know, or at least believed he had. “Like I said, it’s not going to happen, so it doesn’t even matter.”

He would have gladly done whatever he wanted to them for a moment, Cas thought, and yet Castiel Novak, tax accountant and engaged to someone else, didn’t feel himself less drawn to him than before.

He swallowed.

“Oh” Dean said, brightening up, “We must be near Lord Rufus’s territory.”

“Lord Rufus?” he asked.

“His family and ours have been allies... mostly. It’s been complicated.”

“Of course it has.”

“Don’t worry, I am sure he has heard and will allow us to pass his lands.”

“And if not?”

“We find another way.”

They slowly walked along a path that opened in front of them. The surroundings that slowly became were more beautiful than Cas would have imagined. He stared at the flowers, blooming in what had been nothing but twilight only a short time before.

“Are you really surprised?” Dean smirked. “You should see our garden sometimes. It’s on our roof...”

Cas didn’t really know how they could make flowers grow Below, but really, that was hardly a surprise. Anything was hardly a surprise anymore.

“No. I’m not surprised.”

“Ah, you learned the first rule about Below, I see” Dean said, his eyes sparkling.

“I thought it was _Try not to die_.”

“That’s a good one, too. I don’t think anyone ever really tried to number them, though, so...”

A shadow attacked them.

At least, that was Cas’ first impression, and much later, he would still stand by it. One moment, they were talking (and flirting a little? Maybe? He had no idea. Ishim had been the one who told him he was interested when they had first started dating) and then they were fighting.

Or rather, Dean was fighting and Cas was doing his best to scramble away lest he make everything worse accidentally.

Pressed against the nearest wall – standing in the middle of nowhere for no reason, but who was he to judge – he watched Dean fight.

Good God, why had Crowley thought he needed a body guard to begin with? Dean was not even taking one hit, swinging his blade, something like a smile on his lips; it was terrifying and dangerous and so utterly, _utterly_ captivating –

And then the shadow got a punch in, Cas saw blood, Dean’s blood, and acted. He’d had a few martial art courses in his time, albeit never really becoming very proficient at fighting; but who cared? In this strange world, he might as well attack with everything he had, even if that happened to be only his two hands; and so he did.

 Cas watched as, after a decisive stab with the blade, the blade that still felt foreign in his hands, the shadow crumpled to dust.

“What was that?” he panted.

“Brave, for one thing” Dean replied calmly. “And very stupid.”

It took him a moment to realize that he was talking about him. “I meant the –“

“Oh.” Dean’s face darkened. “It was one of the lost souls.”

“Lost souls?”

“Yeah. Sometimes, when people come here... They are not cut out for this, and they don’t pledge allegiance to anyone, and because there is no one to care for them or for them to care about, they  waste away until there is nothing left but...”

“Those shadows.”

“Yes” Dean snarled.

“You talk as if you hate them” Cas said quietly. True, the shadow hadn’t meant them well, but the thought of people wasting away until there was nothing left...

“I don’t. There is just something repugnant about people not ready to try and care at all”. With that, Dean moved on, and Cas hastened to catch up.

“Dean, your cheek...”

“Oh, the bleeding? Don’t worry. It’ll take care of itself. My family has amazing recuperative powers”.

Of course they had. “Still...”

“Shedding blood in a fight is an honour, as long as you win.”

“Sounds like something Crowley would have said” he said quietly.

“We were not as different as you think we were.”

Cas didn’t know what to say to that. Then again, he himself had attacked the shadow for Dean, had run straight into danger, just like Crowley had done.

Maybe they too had had more in common than he would have believed.

They walked past a few black, slightly glowing flowers, their scent heady and sweet. For a second, he felt dizzy, then he shook his head and moved on. He had already been mind-controlled once today, he wouldn’t again. “Why would anyone keep those around their fiefdom?”

Dean had barely glanced at the flowers. “You live near them long enough, they don’t impact you anymore, and they confuse attackers.”

“You have them too?”

“Like I said, we have a garden – ah, there, Rufus’s first sentinels.”

Cas didn’t think the two women looked very confidence-inspiring, but who was he to judge?

“Bela, Pamela” Dean greeted them. “Would you be so kind to tell Lord Rufus that Lord Dean Winchester of the Arches asks for an audience?”

“Of course, Lord Winchester” the one he had greeted as Bela answered him smoothly; Pamela hadn’t looked at them yet, and when she raised her head, Cas saw the pale orbs and understood.

Suddenly, his bow seemed like an idiotic thing to have done.

“It was the polite thing to do” she said and he flinched.

“I’m – glad to hear it.”

“As are we to see Lord Winchester and his companion” she said, and Cas blushed as he wondered which other thoughts of his she had heard. Better not many of Dean, please –

Pamela stayed to guard the border, Bela leading them to Rufus’s... subway station.

Cas hadn’t expected that. “What –“

“He rides around in an abandoned subway car. If he takes us in, it will save us a lot of time” Dean said simply, and he decided to accept the explanation. As soon as Dean had finished speaking, the subway arrived in the station, and the doors opened.

“Come in, Lord Winchester!” a voice called out.

Cas saw Dean’s shoulders slump in relief, but only for a second; then he drew himself up and was the lord of the Arches again.

They entered and bowed. “Lord Rufus” Dean said evenly, “We ask for safe passage through your lands.”

“And I am only too glad to allow it. I was sorry to hear what had happened.”

Dean bowed again.

Rufus’s eyes wandered over to Cas. “And your companion?”

“He’s a friend. I vouch for him.”

“That’s quite enough for me, of course” Rufus answered. “You must be hungry and tired.”

They could only admit that they were so.

* * *

 

“You survived an encounter with Lucifer and his minions?”

“Yes. Cas got Abaddon’s blade out of it” Dean boasted after dinner.

“That’s pretty good, I have to say.”

“I don’t know how” Cas admitted. “One second I was –“

“Sometimes, the only thing that matters is that it happened. Give me the blade.”

He expected that the Lord Rufus wanted it for himself, and would have been glad to get rid of it; but instead, he instructed Cas to kneel down.

“You have shown great courage for my old friends, the Winchester of the Arches” he said. “And I hereby knight you. You are not Lord Castiel Novak yet, but you will be. As the blade will be yours eventually.”

Cas wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all, but apparently he was a knight now.

* * *

 

It must have been hours later – the court had withdrawn, although where to, since they were still in the subway, Cas couldn’t say – when Dean touched his arm in the dark room they had been shown into to rest. “Can’t sleep either?”

“No.”

“In that case, let me show you something. Sam and I loved to do when Dad and Rufus were on speaking terms.”

“What do you –“

Dean led him to the door and opened it. “We have to climb, don’t worry; It’s not that difficult.”

Cas, as he climbed up the narrow ladder after Dean, found that not to be the case. After all, the car was still moving –

And then they got up to the roof and he could only stare. Just like when he had climbed up the skyscraper with Crowley, they were up way higher than he would have thought; the darkness lay at their feet, and a wide sky full of stars above them; and somewhere in the distant, other lights twinkling, speaking of adventures not yet gone through, friends not yet met...

“I – “ he broke off.

Dean grinned. “It’s pretty breathtaking when you see it for the first time.”

“It is” he agreed quietly.

“Cas?”

Dean wasn’t looking at him. “I know how this sounds, but I’m glad you’re here. I meant it when I said I’d get you back home, but still.”

“I understand” he answered. And he really did.

He looked up at the sky, and gently moved his hand so it lightly touched Dean’s.

And together, they sat on the subway cart for a long time, looking at the strange beauty of Below.

                               

* * *

 

Eventually, they returned to their room and went to sleep. Sometimes later, Cas blinked his eyes open to find Pamela sitting in front of him, looking at him – no, not looking at him, he remembered. She couldn’t.

She raised a hand to keep him from speaking. “The egg must be broken over his heart”.

The next moment, she was gone.

Cas would never be able to say if it had been a dream or not.

* * *

 

Rufus even showed them the way to the Trickster the next morning, and really, Cas would decide later, that was when he should have known something was wrong. Nothing Below could ever be easy.

But he didn’t think so at the time, and that led to them being ambushed by three dark figures from behind. Acute pain to the side of his head, and then nothing.

* * *

 

Someone reaching into his pocket and removing the key was what woke him. He tried to react but he was bound.

“Now, now, careful, I don’t think the Lord of the Arches would be happy with you injuring yourself” the Trickster said cheerfully as he opened his eyes.

“But – what –“

“You see, I need his help” he said, nodding at Dean, who was bound as well and still unconscious. “There are some things I can’t do for myself, and he has the talent...”

A cold shiver ran down Cas’ spine. “He is one of the Openers who have the old powers, then.”

“Yes, although he doesn’t know yet.” The Trickster laughed.”Imagine that, he opened that fool Crowley’s heart, and _he let him_! It only works when people _allow_ you to do it, you know. Well – it did.”

He held up the key. “Thanks to this, he can open their hearts to me now against their true will. And really, Lord Dean Winchester of the Arches, I expected better from you.”

Dean opened his eyes and Cas realized he must have been awake for quite some time. “I was just listening” he spat, “And if you truly think that I will do this, you must be –“

“Oh, but you will. Because if you don’t, I will destroy Below. And you know I have the power.”

“But you would gain nothing from that!”

“No, but you would know in your last moments that it was all your fault.”

Dean was silent. Then he said, “But if I open all our people’s hearts to you –“

“I will have control, and I can finally bring chaos back to Below.”

“But there’s already chaos everywhere” Cas said, feeling helpless.

“Not my kind of chaos. I mean the funny side of chaos.”

After a moment Dean said, sounding angrier than Cas had ever heard him before, “Are you saying you are ready to screw us all over to be entertained?”

“Of course. I got bored easily. Why do you think I made you think Lucifer did it or send you on this goose chase? You were fun to watch.”

Someone cleared their throat behind them, and he laughed. “Don’t be shy, Cole – come into the light.”

And only then did Cas understand that Cole had betrayed them, had worked for the other side the whole time.

He had never hated someone so much in his life.

Cole didn’t look at either of them as he stood before the Trickster. Dean, on the other hand, was studying him.

“I know what you are looking for. You will find it exactly three point five miles north of here. You did good work.”

Cole left without a word.

The Trickster grinned down at Cas. “Now, wait a second... I have an idea. As a matter of fact, I think you could entertain me until Dean has done his work... into the darkness with you.”

And Cas was thrown out of the room.

* * *

 

Dean looked at the Trickster. He said nothing as he sat up, aware of who he was and what was at stake; and, although he didn’t know it and never would, looking more like the Lord of the Arches than he had ever done before.

“I will not help you”. It was quietly said, but it was calmly said.

“And yet I already know you will when you think about it. Because there is something in Below – something that makes you do all sorts of things. You should have gotten rid of it long ago.”

Dean’s heart sank as he realizes what he was talking about.

_Hope._

And it was that exact hope, the hope that he would be able to do something if he saved Below, even if it were in the Trickster’s clutches...

It would become too much.

* * *

 

Darkness. The darkness he had travelled before was all around him, making him choke.

Cas forced himself to breathe. The Trickster had Dean. He couldn’t allow this, he couldn’t just sit here and be eaten alive while he forced him to...

The darkness grew worse. He swallowed.

He had gone through so much, and yet knew so little about below. How could he possibly –

And then, Castiel Novak truly prayed for the first time in his life. “Please. I am not an Opener, I will never be able to do the things Dean does but... I have to believe there is something here, something that understands. Dean is _good_. We have to save him. Please.”

The darkness didn’t answer. Cas let his head drop.

And then he heard the growling.

In the next moment, Cole and the Beast, the most ferocious animal Cas had ever seen, swept past him without noticing him; and even though he had betrayed Dean, he got up to help, because that was what the Lord of the Arches would have done.

As it turned out, it wouldn’t have been necessary because even those who belonged Below could slip and fall; and Cole suddenly vanished, having stepped through a door that was only there for a second.

Cas watched him go. He had felt numb since he had woken up in the Trickster’s hideout.

The Beast looked at him. He looked at the Beast.

And he knew this was how it should be.

And as it jumped, so did he, burying Abaddon’s blade in its heart.

No. Not Abaddon’s. _His_.

His blade, he thought, as he fainted from the Beast’s stink.

He arose when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. Claire was looking at him with troubled eyes. “What’s happening?”

“I slew the Beast” he said matter-of-factly. “Dean’s in trouble. I need to get back to him, I need to go –“

She raised a hand. “Wait, Castiel. I know this is not what you want to hear, but I know where you need to be right now. I waited with him, you know.”

“What?”

“Follow me”.

He would never be able to say how long he ran after the young woman, but suddenly they stood in front of Lady Rowena’s castle. “They are gone to wait for this to pass” Claire said, “And I’m afraid I cannot accompany you any further. You know what to do.” After a pause, she added, “The blessings of Below upon you.”

“Wait” Cas pulled the marble out of his pocket. “This saved my life. Here –“ he tried to give it back, but she shook her head.

“See it as a promise given and kept.”

“I will.”

She all but vanished and Cas entered, but instead of the hall he had encountered on his first visit, he was standing in a long room, bare except for a table in the middle.

And on that table –

Dean would have hated to see Crowley like this.

Cas walked up to him, numb no more.

Claire had been right. He belonged here.

Someone should mourn him.

Something burned hot against his pocket and he dragged out the egg.

Suddenly, he remembered what Dean and Pamela had said.

But could it be?

Could he –

He looked at Crowley, tortured, murdered, and all because he had helped Dean.

He broke the egg over his heart.

The man sat up, gasping as the wound in his throat healed. When he saw Cas, he shook himself and got off the table. “That was unpleasant.”

He looked over the room. “So she came to get me”. He sounded surprised.

“Crowley, the Trickster has Dean!” Cas quickly explained what had happened. When he was done, Crowley shook his head. “That’s it, then. I suspected something like it. Better get out of Below before he gets Dean to –“

“That’s all? We have to help him!”

“How? That thing is more powerful than either of us can imagine! Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to find a good hiding spot.”

And Crowley strolled past him, just like that. Cas followed him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. “You can’t leave him there!”

“Give me one reason why I can’t. I already died –“

Cas remembered what the Trickster had said.

He dragged Crowley to the nearest wall.

“What are you –“

“There is magic here. I know it. And I am Sir Castiel Novak, slayer of the Beast, adjacent to the House of Winchester of the Arches. Show me what I need to say.”

He would never know where the words came from.

But they worked.

_A hall, which Cas somehow knew belonged to the Winchester house. Crowley entered, looking the same as he did now._

_But this must have been years ago, for the little boy who stormed in, an open padlock in one hand and a piece of paper in the other, looking triumphant, was easy to recognize._

_He ran into Crowley’s legs. “Sorry Mr. –“_

_“Crowley. And who do you happen to be, little one?”_

_He stood up proudly and declared, “Dean Winchester of the Arches.”_

_“I heard they had had children” Crowley hummed. “Now, if you wouldn’t mind telling your father I’m here –“_

_“Oh, I can take you!” he declared, looking proud. “I can open the office now.”_

_Crowley stared at him. “I am certain he would prefer –“_

_“No, no, I can do it!”_

_Dean looked at the piece of paper and the padlock, came to a decision, put the later down and held out his now-free hand to Crowley, who looked shocked when he realized he expected him to take it._

_Once he did, Dean led him to the nearest wall. “Here. You’ll have to hold the picture Sammy drew me. Careful, he’s real proud of it.”_

“No one had ever entrusted something that was so precious to them before” Crowley said quietly next to Cas, “And neither had anyone trusted me on sight.”

_Dean quickly opened the door and dragged Crowley into his father’s study. “Dad, this is Crowley.”_

_He looked up and studied them with sharp, clever eyes. “We know each other. Dean, go back to your studies.”_

_“Alright. Bye, Mr. Crowley. Can I have my picture back?”_

_Once it had been bestowed on him again, he all but skipped out of the room._

_“Crowley”. Lord Winchester got up. “I heard you were back. As you can see, my family has grown.”_

_Crowley nodded._

_“You will understand that this changed our priorities a bit. If any harm should ever befall them –“_

_“Never through me.”_

_The words seemed wrung out of Crowley against his will; and the memory faded away to Lord Winchester staring at him in surprise._

“There” Cas said, taking the words from he knew not where. “You want to know why you should help him? Because Dean is an Opener. Because Dean has the ancient powers. Because he opened your heart, and _you let him_.”

He stared Crowley in the eyes, and for the first time, the other man looked away.

Then, almost as if he was speaking against his own will, he pressed out, “He was just a boy, but he _liked_ me. Not many people have liked me for myself. Despite my wonderful qualities. I – was under the illusion I had no heart. And a heart certainly doesn’t suit me.”

“And that’s why you are ready to leave him with the Trickster?”

Crowley looked at him, then sighed. “I guess not. Let’s go.”

* * *

 

He should have known that with Crowley at his side, they would be able to return to the Trickster’s abode quickly and efficiently.

“Of course you know the way.”

“What can I say? I’ve been around for a while.” He knocked on the big wooden door and cursed. “And here I thought my resurrection would last longer. At least a few minutes.”

“What do you mean?”

“Means this door is warded. There has to be a sacrifice to open it.”

“What kind of sacrifice?” Cas asked, even though deep down he already knew.

“A life” Crowley answered simply, pulling a smooth blade out of seemingly nowhere. “Now once –“

“Once I’ve gotten this over with, you save Dean” Cas interrupted him matter-of-factly, raising his own blade.

“What do you think you are doing?”

“You know the ways of Below. You are more likely to save him and your home” he said, his heart beating wildly. “You should be the one to survive.”

“Now listen here, I have clearly demonstrated my superior skills at sacrificing myself –“

They didn’t get to end their discussion, since it was at this point that Cole attacked them.

In the dim light Cas couldn’t be sure, but Crowley’s eyes looked red like blood as he recognized him. “Traitor” he hissed. “You sold him out”.

Cole took a step back. “To do what every hunter has dreamed of – slay the Beast.” He looked at Cas. “And you took that from me.”

He nodded.

And then they fought.

Cole seemed to be concentrating on killing them both as quickly as possible; but he didn’t move with the agility and skill Cas had grown accustomed to; and then he had the chance to stab Cas in the throat – and he didn’t. Instead he hesitated long enough for Crowley to get him from behind, Cas helping him by burying his knife in his breast.

Cole died without a word.

“What happened?” Cas asked. “I do appreciate that we’re not dead, but...”

Crowley studied the corpse, a strange expression on his face. “He got to him, too.”

“Who?”

“Dean. The Opener.”

“You mean –“

Crowley actually smiled. “Our friend is somewhat difficult to resist, as you undoubtedly learned. Cole was bought by the Trickster from the beginning – I will never forgive myself for not noticing. But then he got too close. And so he betrayed him, but he also died for him afterwards.”

Cas guessed this was something else that made perfect sense in Below.

Behind them, the door opened.

They looked at one another, and then entered.

* * *

 

Dean knew he was stalling, and he knew the Trickster knew as well.

But the Trickster didn’t know that someone was coming for him, since always fickle, he had forgotten to actually check up on Cas.

And he was coming back.

Dean could feel it in his bones.

He was the Lord of the Arches, and he was looking out for Below, and Below was looking out for him.

It also helped that Ketch and Alastair were actually dumb enough to start complaining. “You promised us our reward –“

“And you will receive it soon” the Trickster said, his eyes sparkling.

“Not good enough” Ketch declared, “We know your tricks –“

It was the wrong thing to say.

Dean watched his parents’ killers die with a grim smile on his face.

“Now” the Trickster announced, advancing towards him, “Do you want me to do this to the rest of your friends Below?”

“No” Dean answered, “But you need me, and you’ll have to be patient.”

“Why?”

“Because” Crowley snarled behind him, “Help is on its way, you menace.”

“Crowley” Dean breathed, his eyes locking with Cas’. “You saved him.”

“I had my life stored elsewhere. I am not a complete idiot.”

“Dean” Cas rushed out, “You _do_ have the old power, you can do whatever you want – we believe in you –”

“Oh my, two volunteers!” The Trickster clapped his hands. “This is wonderful! Now our dear friend, the Lord of the Arches, will have no choice! I mean he would have done it anyway, but I was growing impatient. Now what am I going to whom, and who’s going first?”

“You really don’t care, do you” Dean said quietly. “We all respected you.”

“Pah, like I said, what can I do with respect? I want love.”

“To destroy everything we hold dear. To play with people like with toys.”

“Who cares?”

Dean looked up, his eyes locking with Cas’. “I’m sorry I brought you here.” His gaze flickered to Crowley. “Both of you.”

“I have to say, for a way to go, this is not too shabby” Crowley said. “I have experience.”

But Dean was looking at Cas again. “Give me the key, Trickster.”

“But Dean –“ Cas called out. Crowley grabbed his arm and shook his head, his eyes never leaving the Lord of the Arches.

“No. He’s made his decision.”

“But –“

“I am Lord Dean Winchester of the Arches” Dean announced. “Today, I stand for all of Below, and I know what to do. Give me the key.”

The Trickster handed it over, grinning brightly.

“It will look like a door” Dean said quietly, “Just warning you.”

“Who cares, Deano. Now let’s do this!”

Dean nodded as the chains fell away. He stood up and moved to the middle of the room. He looked at Cas and Crowley, who somehow understood and scrambled through Ketch’s and Alastair’s remains to the walls.

There was something the Trickster didn’t know, something Cas had reminded him of.

Dean could open hearts, souls – but he would always be best at opening doors.

And when he had brought Cas here, he had opened one to another plane.

He took a deep breath and put the key in a door that materialized as he did so.

“Oh, fancy” the Trickster danced around him.

“It is” Dean agreed. “And since you wanted your new order...” He threw open the door. “Enjoy a new order! Enjoy your time amongst the warriors of God!”

Heavenly light filled the chamber – a strong wind came through the door, tearing at them; Dean leaped and clung to the chain he had been fettered with.

“You – you can’t do that” the Trickster shrieked.

“I just did” Dean called back, making sure Cas and Crowley were still holding on. “You are banished from Below, now and forever!”

The wind grew stronger, but they weren’t standing in the middle of the room like the Trickster was. Dean looked into his eyes and saw the panic in there.

He was still looking when the Trickster was dragged into Heaven.

He leaped again and shut the door. It disappeared. The key fell on the floor.

It was over.

* * *

 

Cas stood up, his knees feeling weak.

Dean had done it. He had tricked the Trickster.

“Dean!” he rushed towards him, closely followed by Crowley.

“Hey guys” he grinned, dirty and bloodied – Cas probably didn’t look that much better – and pulled him into a hug. He reciprocated. They clung to another in this chamber of death and foolery.

When Cas pulled back, Dean glanced at his lips.

His heart started beating faster. He didn’t know if Dean would kiss him.

He didn’t know if he should.

He didn’t know if he _wanted_ to.

Crowley cleared his throat behind them. “I am glad to see you looking so well, milord. As you can see, I am alive again, thanks to our new friend.”

Dean stepped up to him and clasped his shoulder. “And I am damn glad to see it –“ he stopped talking and stared at Crowley.

Cas needed a moment to understand.

 _Milord_. He had called him milord.

“Crowley, are you –“

“You promised me a favour. I want a job. I want to be a Councillor.”

“I would be glad to have you, but for that it would be necessary that –“

“I hereby pledge my allegiance to the house of Winchester, Lord of the Arches” he said, looking straight into Dean’s eyes.

“We will be stronger for it, I am sure” Dean replied, his voice sounding brittle. Then he turned to Cas, suddenly looking sad.

He only realized why when he continued, “I know how to bring you home, now.”

* * *

 

They walked calmly through the dim twilight, away from the Trickster’s den, all three of them, although Crowley was careful to stay behind so Dean and Cas could... do what, exactly? He wasn’t sure.

He was going home. He had made it. This was everything he had wanted since the moment he realized no one could see him Above.

And yet –

And yet what? He belonged Above. He always had and he always would.

Dean suddenly stood still, and Cas became aware that Crowley wasn’t behind them anymore; and yet he could eel him watching them, waiting for something. “Dean?”

“This should be easy enough with the key” he conceded. He looked down at the key in his palm, then back at Cas. “I cannot thank you enough. If you hadn’t made the trial---“

“You wouldn’t have won if you hadn’t been able to open the door” he said quietly.

Dena chuckled. “That may be, but still.”

And at the moment their eyes met for the last time, Cas felt that now, he was no longer questioning whether or not he wanted to kiss Dean.

But all he did was gently squeeze his shoulder. “All the best, Sir Castiel Novak. The blessings of Below upon you.”

“And on you” he replied, his throat suddenly dry, “You have your work cut out for you.”

Dean chuckled. “Yes, but then I always expected it to be. Don’t worry.”

And yet Cas knew he would.

“Go” Dean said gently, raising his head and touching his cheek, “Go and don’t look back.”

Crowley nodded at him. Cas nodded back.

Cas did as he was told.

* * *

 

He never knew when the change took place, but suddenly, he was back on the streets of Above – no, his home town, of course – and young girl bumped into him, only for her mother to call out, “Shirley, leave the man alone” in a tone that clearly indicated she didn’t want Cas anywhere near her daughter.

He looked down at himself, saw the dirt and the blood on his trench coat, and laughed.

He went back to his apartment and found everything how it had been before. Even his feathers were in place.

The next day, he went to work and was told he’d been promoted. He accepted the position as a matter of course and invited Balthazar to lunch to celebrate.

And it took him less than a week to admit to himself that everything felt _wrong_.

Life Above – no – yes –

Life Above was safe. Predictable. Boring.

Everything Cas had wanted to have again, when he had been...

Ishim came to visit him during a lunch break.

Cas looked up and wondered if the sight of him had ever truly made his heart beat faster. Like Dean’s.  

“Hey.”

“Hello Ishim” he replied solemnly

“I have been thinking and... do you know I can’t even remember what we were fighting about?”

 _No_ , Cas thought, _because it doesn’t belong here._ He _doesn’t belong here. And yet I do, despite feeling utterly alone._

He simply nodded.

Ishim hesitated. Then he said, “This won’t work out, will it.”

Cas shook his head.

Ishim left.

A few days later, he had dinner with Balthazar, and he felt ready to burst. “Can I talk to you?” he asked abruptly.

“I have been waiting for you to, Cassie. There’s something different about you lately.”

Balthazar looked concerned. Oh dear.

And so Cas told him everything.

After he had finished, Balthazar shook his head. “This sounds insane.”

“It is” he agreed, reaching into his pockets to feel the edge of the blade that was his now, and Claire’s marble. Sometimes, it seemed those were the only things that kept him sane.

“And yet... you look more alive than before.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

Balthazar shrugged. “I can’t really put my finger on it” he hesitated before adding, “When I try to remember the last few weeks... they seem strange, somehow. I know you were there, but I can’t remember talking to you once.”

They left it at that. It was weird enough as it was.

But right before Cas got into the taxi waiting for him, Balthazar touched his wrist. “Castiel... promise me one thing.”

“Of course.”

“I don’t want to forget you again.”

“You won’t” he said, although he understood his answer only hours later.

As it had turned out, he hadn’t taken the taxi back all the way to his apartment. Instead, he was wandering around the town, looking for something, anything to hold on to.

But the one thing he never wanted to let go wasn’t there.

It was somewhere else.

And so, around midnight, he stood in an empty street in front of a dirty wall and took out his blade.

And then he carved.

He carved and carved and stabbed at the wall, frantic, desperate.

When he had cut something that looked like a door, he sank to his knees.

“Well?” a voice he thought he’d never hear again suddenly made itself known, “Are you coming or not?”

He looked up to see Crowley in a new suit, the sign of the Arches on his lapel. He looked more content than Cas had ever seen him.

He nodded and got up.

“We’ll have to take the long way around – it’s tradition for the Lord of the Arches’ betrothed, you know.”

“Betrothed?” Cas demanded, and unexpectedly, Crowley’s laugh echoed down Below.

* * *

 

Something felt different when he woke up. Balthazar couldn’t put his finger on it until he arrived at work and saw that Cassie’s new office was occupied by someone else, and that no one seemed to recall he had ever worked here.

There was a feather in a glass frame and a note on his desk.

The note, in unfamiliar handwriting, read, _I will let you know when the two are to be wed. C, Councillor of the Lord of the Arches._

Despite everything, he smiled.

* * *

 

“So” Crowley announced, “Here we are. The home of Lord Dean Winchester of the Arches. In you go.”

“And then what?” Cas asked.

He smirked. “If I have to tell you, you probably shouldn’t be here in the first place –“

Cas shook his head and went through the door that opened itself to him.

Dean was waiting in the hallway.

“Cas” he breathed.

“Hello, Dean.”

He grinned.

And, as the kissed, fully knowing what trials awaited them, Cas had never felt more alive.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Elsewhere](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16532213) by [delicirony (deliciousirony)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deliciousirony/pseuds/delicirony)




End file.
